


Flowers in the Mirror

by lillash97



Series: 지금 널 찾아가고 있어 (Run To You) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I hate tagging, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillash97/pseuds/lillash97
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Jihoon deal with their realselves, struggling to get through life and achieve what they are supposed to.





	1. Summary

Empress Kwon, who stole the throne from her son demands that all the flowers must bloom during the night of New Year. Prince Hoshi managed to get away from her years ago and he is nowhere to be found.  
The news reaches the reign of fairies, who felt pity towards the officials in charge of the Empress’s order. They work together to make all the flowers bloom during that night but they are punished by the higher Gods.  
Woozi, Baihua wangzi “prince of 100 flowers’ fairies”, is cursed to live on Earth. His mission is to find the heir prince, and make sure he becomes emperor of the “Reign of Humans” But will it come true? 


	2. It's only the beginning

Year 2050   Reign of humans

When Emperor Kwon had died, the celestial reign of humans was immensely shocked by his sudden death. People  were about to welcome Prince Hoshi as his official heir, but due to his young age of 13, thus deemed unfit to rule,  Empress Kwon took her son's position.  

During the first five years of her reign everything went well. New technologies had reached the reign, agriculture was fine and people were happy. However, eventually power changes everything. In Empress Kwon's case, it had gotten to her head.  She became greedy and mearchiless, not wanting to leave her place on the throne to anyone, not even her son's hands.

Things got worse when the prince disappeared, he was nowhere to be found and no one knew were he went.  No, she didn't even care about her son's wellbeing. It was all about herself and her dirty secret.  _It’s better this way, this reign will be all mine untill I die._

One day, her majesty demanded that all the flowers must bloom during the night of New Year, warning her officials of death if so won’t happen. Her brutal behaviour reached to the flower-spirits, _fairies_ who lived at the border with her reign. Out of pity, they used their magical powers to enchant New Years’ night, so that the flowers will bloom in colour and fragrance, and the officials will live with no death warning over their heads.

But the higher gods were not happy. They blamed the fairies of hildering the natural flow of things, and convicted them to live on earth, to reincarnate in humans.

That's how Woozi, prince of the **_100 flowers’ fairies_** , found himself in a human body of a 20+ years old, called Lee Jihoon, who was working for the Empress as one of the higher ranked officials. Fingers were pointed at him when the rebels broke out. Accused of managing a group of “ _lealist rebels_ ” who wanted to restore the previous reign and a new emperor, he was stripped down of his high rank and expelled from  court.

He was sitting on the ground in the forest, watching  the water of the torrent flowing constantly. He was absorbed in his thoughts  _What did I do to be cursed out like this?,_ when he swore the waters flew backwards. His eyes shot around and towards the sky and he got up, looking around, searching  for something, for someone, for the source of what he had seen.

He fell on his ass when a warm hand touched his shoulder, turning around to meet with someone he hadn’t seen in such long time. _Avalokitesvara._

_“Little Woozi, you’ve grown so much”  the bodhisattva spoke, hand patting at his head to calm the boy’s racing heart down._

_“Yeah and you cursed me down here. I didn’t even do anything to be blamed” he said, accepting the warm hand carding through his hair._

_“Your reign has no king, you are the only prince left and as a ruler you should take the blame”._

_“why should I?” he asked, tilting his head to the left._

_“because it’s in your destiny” she smiled at him before giving him a ring, embedded with jade ringstone “I have a mission for you”_

_“what kind of mission?”_

_“one that will determinate your future. Search for prince Hoshi, once the old empire is reestablished, the ban will be lifted from you and your people”  she explained, opening his palm to create a virtual map that he had to follow_

_“by myself? He is nowhere to be found, how can I find hi- what’s with this map?”_

_“he should be in one of his countries, search them one by one and you will find him”  Starting with gentle eyes,  but soon turning firmer, she warned  “but don’t fall in love with him”_

_Woozi almost choked up at the choice of her words “love? With the prince?” he scoffed “why would I fall in love with a mortal?”_

_Smiling again, she patted his shoulder “good to know, we wouldn’t want you to have to choose between earthly attachments and the sake of your own country”.  Her figure vanished in thin air and he woke up in the middle of the torrent, wet from head to toe._

“Gosh.. Avalokitesvara and her weird dreams” he said to himself as he got out from the torrent, falling down on the ground. Something poked the back of his tight and he hissed in pain. “shit, I’ve just sat my ass on the map and the ring. I’m sorry”

He wore the ring and checked the map once again. He found the name of these countries oddly funny. Who would name a country “ _intestine-less people” ?_ , 

 His thoughts wondered a little bit more. Why should he find and help that little brat? He remembered about him, when he was a whiny child and teenager, but he hadn’t seen him since his disappearance. _But wait.. if the ban is lifted, I can go back to my world and leave this place? Aah.. as expected from a bodhisattva, what a great deal._

He went back home with the intentions of packing things up and start his journey, trying not to get caught by guards. He is met by someone he has never seen, inside his house.

In his house.

Someone was inside his house.

“Who are you and why are you sitting on my table?” he asked, eyes boring through the other person’s, well at least he thought he was a person.

“Boo Seungkwan at your service. Aunt Avalo sent me here to help you”  said person grounded himself on floor, standing up and smiling at him.

“Aunt Avalo” Jihoon deadpanned

“Yes” he smiled brightly

“what are you? A human? An elph?” Jihoon asked curiosity spreading through him as he looks at the other boy, up and down – slightly bothered by the fact someone he didn’t know was in his vital space, his house.

“Not a human, neither an elph. I’m a nymph” he started  “Aunt said you would need some help so I’m here. Where are we going first?” he  approached the fairy.

“so you can control waters, mh?”  Jihoon states, not minding the other’s question. At least not after a good old interrogation session. 

“Yeah, waters, mostly lakes and rivers. But why do I feel like you are questioning the soul out of me?”  he took a few steps back, staring at him with a pout

“how old are you to be still pouting? I’m just asking what I think I should know. I need to rest anyways. I’m only human now, although I still have my powers, my body is week and I need to sleep”

“How is that possible? Weren’t you stripped down of your powers ?” Seungkwan’s eyes went bigger  at the mention of his powers, not believing it was possible.

“If you don’t believe me, I can prove it to you” Jihoon gave him a little smirk, as he approached a plant he kept inside his house. He touched the plant with the palm of his hand, emitting a soft purple ray. Soon the plant grew bigger and elongated, inching slowly towards the nymph. It reached his feet first, then his ankle, the middle of his legs and his bust – twirling around his body and locking him in place.

Then Jihoon moved closer to the nymph, patting him on the head “are you good? You look a little bit scared” he stated, taking a look on the poor boy, who only smirked in return and made the fountain of his kitchen explode – getting only the fairy wet in the process.

Dripping in water, Jihoon scowled at him, before redirecting towards his chambers “Don’t talk to me for the next 10 hours”.

“But the p-plant. It’s sti-“

“Good night”

“Fuck”

***

At the tenth hour mark, with the plant still twirled around his neck, Seungkwan ponders whether to flowd his bedroom or dysadrate the plant from its waters. But the guy he was supposed to help looked too scary for his own likings, although he was a fairy. Only Buddha knows what would the other twirl around his throat or choke him with.

The plant retires when the bedroom door swings open, revealing a dressed-up in all black prince fairy, with a duffel bag around his shoulders.

“So where are we going?” Seungkwan asks,fixing himself a cup of fresh water

“Country of Gentlemen” Jihoon answers, wearing his black reddish brown boots. He gets up and takes a sip of his bottled water. “But that’s somewhere in the middle of nakdong river and we need to find the portal first” the taller complains, water swirling in his cup.

“Exactly. If you don’t want to go, I will just go by myself”

“I’m going. I’m just a natural complainer” Seungkwan approaches the main door, hand coming on the handle to open it, when he feels a smack on the back of his neck “stop complaining. Get your ass out of here and let’s get going”

“What.. Are you sure you are a king? No manners!” he states, finally opening the door

“I’m only a prince who has not got time to lose”

 

A little while later, they find themselves in the middle of Nakdong river, riding a small invisible junk. The grey of the sky reflected in the waters,which looked oddly misty. The fog didn’t help much.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Jihoon asks, paddling and looking around at the same time but he could only see expanse of liquid and fog.

“Are you downgrading my knowledge right now?”

 _Here we go again_ the smaller rolls his eyes, scolding him for complaining again when he feels the ground with his paddle. He stomps it two times, the sound echoing on the surface. “What..?” he leans on the boat to see what was happening when a weird force pulls him in, letting him fall down.

Seungkwan dives in to catch him as soon as he see the other falling down, grabbing his ankle but the force is too strong. Both of them end up being sucked in by a strong vortex.

_Portal of the west._

 

_***_

_Country of Gentlemen_

Jihoon’s eyes shot open. His body moves on his own, sitting down and looking around. His cheeks are covered in gold sand, fine as dust. He starts coughing water and nearly chokes when a cold hand pats his back, helping him. Instead of choking, he jumps at the incredibly cold touch, body jerking away. “I’m sorry” a small boy, looking no more than 10 years old, says.

Jihoon looks at him, searching for any sign that would scream _enemy_ but he only sees a _child._ “It’s okay” he manages to say, voice hoarse due to the coughing fit. The boy only smiles at him. 

He realizes something. _Where did Seungkwan go?_ “Hei, did you see a guy with chubby cheeks and sand blond hair?” he asks, reaching for the small boy’s hand. The little one holds his hand and helps him standing up “do you mean the nymph?” he asks, guiding him to a small cottage. _A cottage on the beach, well fuck._

He nods as he follows the child. “He is inside already”

Jihoon is pissed by now. _Next time, i’m not gonna choke him. I’m going to put his ass on top of grass plants full of thorns._

 _“_ He didn’t leave you behind. My brother brought him inside first because he fell in love with him at first sight” the child explains, reaching for the door handle and opening it. They get inside, as a salty ocean smell embraces them, and a taller guy.

Jihoon was only a child when he found out the existence of hollywoodian movies. So that when he met him, he thought he looked oddly like a certain Di Caprio from a country named  United states of America.

“You look like Di Caprio” he says out of blue, eyes searching for Seungkwan. The nymph is sprawled out on the couch asleep, but soon wakes up as he feels Jihoon’s weird energy crawling along his spine.

“I’m awake! I’m awake” he bolts up, the sands from his clothes getting on the ground. The smaller shoots him a look before turning to face their _host._ “So, your little brother told me you fell in love with him” Jihoon states, finger darting out to point at Seungkwan, who can only stare at them, utterly confused.

The host smiles softly “yes, I think so. He is not married right?”

Jihoon shrugs “I don’t think someone would like to marry him but I don’t think he is”

“Vernon hyung would like to marry him” the child butts in, sitting on the small couch and curling around the armrest. Seungkwan who had been quiet up till the mention of _marriage_ , gasps and cover his body dramatically “stop talking about me”

“I’m sorry. Seokmin can be a little bit loud sometimes” Vernon apologizes, bowing a little and smiling at him. Maybe he shouldn’t have smiled like that.  Seungkwan was struck and Jihoon had already had enough.

“We are looking for a person. Can I ask you if you’ve ever seen him?” he asks, reaching for his duffel bag.

“Who are you looking for?” the small child, Seokmin asks.

“Prince Hoshi of the celestial reign of humans” Jihoon answers, searching for the man’s picture inside his bag. Vernon’s face lits up “do you mean Soonyoung hyung?”

“Do you know him?” Jihoon and Seungkwan question at the same time, clearing their throat afterwards. “Oh yeah, he lived with us for two years when we were teenagers” Vernon shows them a photobook of when they were younger, both of them wearing white shirts and khaki shorts.

“Really? Where is he now? Do you know where he went?”

Vernon shooks his head “I haven’t heard from him for ages. The last time he contacted me he was in the _country of women_ but it was two years ago”  

_Tsk. Country of women. They probably made him wear earrings and do ballet on the point of his toes._

“So he is not here” Seungkwan deadpans.

“No shit sherlock” Seokmin curses, giggling afterwards and getting a scolding in return from his older brother.

“Do you know where the Country of Women is?” Jihoon asks “I only heard of it and what they do there, but I’ve not even see it on a virtual map”

“Sure. The Country of Gentleman sends them men every year. We can reach it by earth in two days” Vernon answers, before preparing something to eat for all of them.

“Are you coming as well?” the nymph’s eyes stares at the wide back of the Di Caprio look alike.

Jihoon elbows him, shushing him to stop staring with honey dripping from his eyes. But the nymph only shoves him away, ears ready to hear a positive answer.

“Yeah, I won’t be a resident of this country if I would let you two go alone somewhere you are not familiar with” Vernon answers as he cooks.

 “What a gentleman” Jihoon raises his brow, when he catches a blooming red on the nymph’s full cheeks.

_Thanks Aunt Avalo. I’m for sure fucked._

 

He thinks he is fucked later that night too. Jihoon is a fairy. Well he was, since now he is in his human form, although some his power are still there and his senses are still enhanced. But that’s exactly it. He tries to ignore the weird sounds coming from the other room, wondering how little Seokmin manages to sleep through it.

He cringes at a particular loud moan, most likely belonging to the nymph and curses the _couple_ out. He curses Kwon Soonyoung too. And his mother. Especially his mother. If he hadn’t been for that shitty head of a woman, he wouldn’t have to be here.

His thoughts redirect to that prince. He wonders when he can finally meet him, take him by the ear to bring him back.

_I wonder if he is still the same clingy and whiny child he had been._

 

_***_

**_Journey to the Country of Woman_ **

The sun shines bright as the four them absorb the warmth of its rays. The gentle breeze accompanies them as they make their way towards a small train station. It takes them two days to arrive there, country of Gentleman a shadow behind their back.

Right, two days of Vernon and Seungkwan eating their faces every few minutes. Two days of Jihoon covering Seokmin’s eyes, trying to protect his innocence. It’s not that Jihoon doesn’t appreciate love but hearing sucking and wet kissing noises all day for two days, is not something Jihoon would wish to witness.

He scolds them when they get at it yet again on the train. “Can you two stop? Seokmin and I are about to go blind because of you”

The two culprits smile at him apologetical, but still can’t leave each other sides.

“I think I’m about to throw up” Seokmin comments as he sits down next to a window. “Endure it” Vernon says “grip at something, this is not a normal train ride” he suggests, gripping at the train handles. Everyone does so.

Jihoon feels things shaking underneath, as the ground under the train opens and sucks it in. Literally hanged on the handle of the train to prevent himself from smashing his face on a surface, Jihoon curses. The shaking stops and their feet touch the ground again, when gravity returns.

“I feel like fainting” Seungkwan complains as he stumbles on his feet and Vernon helps him out, face worried.

“I feel like fainting too” Seokmin states, trying to get everyone’s attention but he only gets Jihoon’s. The older reaches his hand to pat his head, conveying positive energy through his hand. “It’s healing, don’t worry”

 

Together, they get out from the train. Finally, coming to see the light of a sky again. But something catches their attention. The overwhelming swirling of different fragrances, flowery, sweet, salted even. “Who put too much perfume on today?” Seungkwan asks as his nose complains to the smell. He is _sensitive._

“I can smell cucumbers” Seokmin grimaces, scrunching his nose at the smell. Seungkwan, too, pulls a face of disgust “ew. I hate cucumbers. They smell so weird”

Vernon’s hand accompanies his back as the group walk “so you don’t like eating cucumbers?” he asks. At which, Seungkwan smirks evilly, wiggling his eyebrows “No, but don’t worry I can eat something else”

Jihoon’s temper goes off right at the moment “For Buddha’s sake. Can you cut this crap OFF? There’s a child her-”. He doesn’t finish his sentence when a unknown woman, who was passing by,  approaches them. She beams and bats her lashes at them. “Foreigners!! Oh my, oh my. Welcome to the Country of Women. Remember anger is not welcomed here”

Jihoon shoots daggers at her with his eyes, annoyed by her squeaky tone, but stays quiet. “Oh my god, this one is so cute. Can I adopt him?” another woman chimes in, pointing a finger to Jihoon, who only scowls harder.

“I saw him first” the first woman says as she approaches Jihoon, reaching for his cheeks and squishing them. A weird aura surrounds the smaller boy, annoyance rising from his petite but strong body. “Get away from me” he warns

But the woman doesn’t let go “you would look good with earrings. Oh my, yes let’s get you pierced”.

 

That’s how Jihoon finds himself getting a nipple piercing, as a punishment for ripping the woman’s earring off. He winces at the pain, rubbing at his chest with his left hand to soothe the area somewhat. Vernon looks worried, Seokmin looks astonished and Seungkwan giggles. “It looks good on you”

“Don’t even say that” Jihoon warns, wearing his shirt again and winces in pain when the fabric touches his chest.

A different perfumes lingers in the air when someone enters the room they were in. _What kind of creature is that?_ Jihoon wonders and panics when he catches the sight of more needles in his hands.

“Oh sorry. Don’t panic. I only need to put these back” a sweet but somewhat lower toned voice speaks. The glint in his eyes, not matching his delicate features. “So I’ve heard you had to get your nipple’s pierced as a punishment”

“He ripped someone’s earrings off” Seokmin explains, earning giggles from the piercer. Eyes turning in small crescent and white pearly teeths revealing themselves. “I’ve never seen someone do that here”

“Well, there is always a first time for everything” Seungkwan snickers, hand covering his mouth after he spoke but it is too late. Jihoon’s smacks his forehead. _Hard._

“hei children calm down” the piercer separates them, taking the boy's hands in his. “Who are you calling children when I can’t even distinguish whether you are a man or a woman”  Jihoon blabbers and Seungkwan nods his head “yeah, very feminine like”

The piercer bats his lashes and scoffs, hand going to tuck a piece of his hair bangs behind his ear. “I may be feminine but I’m Yoon Jeonghan and my dick is bigger than yours”.

Vernon falls down laughing but regrets it soon when Jeonghan’s eyes turn dark and a picks up one of his needles.

“Please stop fighting” Seokmin cries and Jeonghan’s face goes soft. He hides the needle and scurries over to small child, squatting down and wiping the tears away with the hem of his dress shirt. “I’m sorry for scaring you,baby. Don’t cry okay?”

The child nods and wipes his own eyes. “W-we need to f-find Soonyoung hyung. Let us go”

Jeonghan’s eyes grows bigger at the mention of that name. “Soonyoungie?”

“Do you know him?” Jihoon asks, eyes serious.

“Why do you look serious so suddenly? Of course I know him. I adopted him, he is my baby” the taller reveals, petting Seokmin’s hair in the process. There is a general “WHAT?”, disbelief and awkwardness fills the air but Jeonghan’s dick is too big to even feel that.

He starts crying suddenly, cheeks getting red and nose running “m-my baby. S-someone k-kidnapped him a year ago. I-I d-don’t know where he is". 

“KIDNAPPED?” Vernon shouts, voice higher than his usual. The other nods helplessly and wipes his tears. “Masked man kidnapped him during the night. I couldn’t save him”

Jihoon’s head is about to fall off. Too much is going on in all once and the pain from his left nipple tells him to close his eyes and sleep. But he fights the urge of collapsing, hand gripping at the table “let’s just rest for a moment and let’s search somewhere else. I’m tired of being here”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first of all. Thank you for reading my shitty ffs. This time around, my works are inspired by chinese literature. In this specific case, I chose to base this on a novel called "The destiny of flowers in the mirror" by Li Ruzhen. It's from the Qing Dynasty. I've been only following the general plot of the story, like for instance the name of the countries but most of the story is fruit of my poor imaginations and dreams. (My brain is fried, if ya want to know) .  
> Second, my exams are finished by now and I'm trying to edit Song of Endless Regret and this fic. I'm almost finished with the first, and just started with this one. (today, 23/02) 
> 
> Also, there are buddhism references in this au, so I'll probably leave a link here or explain at the end of each chapter what's it about, mainly names.  
> ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bodhisattva)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. Bye.


	3. Mirror Images

_Country of intestine-less people_

“I can’t actually believe people like this exist” Seungkwan comments, as the now five-person group stands in the middle of the country’s capital. Seungkwan is in awe with all the open restaurants on the street, and people freely eating like logs.  Like a never ending circle of indulgence and gluttony.

Jeonghan brings Seokmin to eat something in what it looks like a cozy family restaurant, while the rest look around for any sign of _Kwon Soonyoung._ “I don’t think he is here. Everyone is busy eating and eating and eating” Jihoon complains, as he decides to buy something to eat too. He eats it with a pissed off expression and hungry tummy.

“You shouldn’t be annoyed when you eat. Your stomach will get upset” a voice says, a foreigner accent on the tip of his tongue. The three of them turn their heads to the direction the voice came, finding a skinny boy with a black mullet. _At least he looks good with a mullet_

Jihoon finishes his bread, giving him a that’s-my-life look before asking “Why someone approaches us everywhere we go? Do you want to keep us as pigs to feed?”

The boys laugh, nose scrunching in hilarity. He shakes his hands to say no “I’ve never seen someone eating with annoyance displaced on his face, so I just approached you to advise you better”. Seungkwan eyes him from head to toe, moves around the skinny tall boy for inspections. “Do you eat like a log too?”

 “I don’t have an intestine so yeah, pretty much”  Seungkwan nods in understanding, even if he doesn’t even get how that’s possible when he gets shoved aside by Jihoon and Vernon only scurries over to help _poor Kwannie_ up. “We are looking for someone. We think he may have been here for a while. Can we ask you to help us?”. 

 “Of course, but there is a feast at my house. Let’s go there. You three look like you would appreciate eating good”  the boy, who then they learn his name as Minghao, brings them home.

 

Another slim but tall boy welcomes them home,  at their _banquet,_ with weird expressions and over excited behaviour “Sorry, Jun gets a little high when he sees foreigners” Minghao apologizes for the other.

“It’s okay. It’s not like he is bothering us, plus you invited us over so” Vernon says, hand locked around Seungkwan’s middle.

 

Half an hour later, they find themselves sat around a circled table, eating like pigs and drinking rivers of wine. Jihoon’s face is so red, Seungkwan thinks he may be allergic to wine and points it out with shaky fingers and _not so sober_ whiny pitch. “Aha.. Y-you l---ook like a rudddulf” he says slurring his words, moaning when a hand touches the inside of his thights, turning his attention to his _gentleman._

 

Jihoon is too drunk to function and scold them for wrong public behaviour and PDA, when he drop his head on the table and falls asleep.

_In his dreams, there's someone filling them. A somewhat tall boy, full cheeks and pointy eyes Jihoon thinks he would look good smiling. But his eyes are closed, resting as the boy baths -naked- in a lake surrounded by misty clouds. He looks so peaceful, Jihoon wonders whether the boys is still breathing or not._

_Later, Jihoon does find out he is still breathing when the boy opens them. And here it goes, a weird feeling of being stared at, deep down in his soul.  Those eyes firm, **tiger like** , and there is no trace of the puerile youth he used to associate to Kwon Soonyoung.  He hears him calling out his name, no. Maybe it's just a mutter, when the image of his face gets overlapped with a tiger's.  _

It sticks to the back of his mind, when he wakes up. Breath ragged and face heated up from all the wine he had drunk earlier, but Jihoon doesn’t feel drunk. He feels sober, too sober in fact. He wants to kill two _innocent souls_ when he turns his head around and catches Seungkwan’s hand disappearing in his _loverboy_ ’s pants.

 

_***_

Jeonghan is delighted when he meets Minghao and Jun. He had only the intention of searching for his missing _child_ , and he found not only 3 of them, but 5. Yes, he wants to adopt the two _intestine-less_ boys.  He squeals in awe when Minghao’s face lights up in a small smile. “Can I adopt you?” he asks, eyes shining.

 “I don’t think I’m young enough to be adopted” Minghao deadpans, smile still on his face

“Screew that, you are my son from now on. Jun too”

Jihoon cringes at the awkwardness, mentally calling Avalokitesvara out for his _miserable_ destiny. “Jeonghan leave them alone” he says, picking Seokmin by the hand.

 “But where is our daddy?” Jun asks, mindlessly and Jeonghan smiles down "There is no daddy". 

“No daddy?”

“Yeah, no daddy”

“We need to find him one then” the nymph butts in, smiling with a hint of curiosity.

“I may know one daddy in the _Country of Sugar”_ Vernon chimes in, circling Seungkwan’s waist with his arms and clinging to him.

 Jihoon doesn't really raises his voice. It requires too much strenght, something he doesn't want to waste over it. But his patience is put on a strain. Maybe it's the alcohol he drank yesterday, or he just can't stand it anymore.  “I can’t believe all of you" he starts, more like a whisper to himself.   "We NEED to FIND SOONYOUNG. We can’t waste time for the mission” he raises his voice, slowly starting to lose his cool.

“Is this the right way to behave? You. You two are excessively disgusting with your PDA and I put it with because you two looked happy. But look at Seokmin”  he points out to the small child, pressed against his side in order to hide himself “You are his brother and you don’t even take care of him”

“And you” he then points to Jeonghan “Stop trying to adopt people. You’ve said you adopted Soonyoung or whatever, and here you are losing so much time, making a fool out of yourself".

 “Jiho-” Seungkwan tries but an hand paused in front of his face, stops him. “Don’t even try, _nymph._ All right, if all of you have something better to do then I’m going alone. And Seokmin comes with me. Buddha only knows what would happen to him if I left him with you”.

  


Half an hour later, with Seokmin on his shoulders Jihoon really does leave _alone_ for his mission. The next country on his map is C _ountry of Lemon_ , which is accessible by water. 

As they were about to board on a ship, directed to said country,  screaming voices interruptes the silence. “WE ARE SORRY. WE WERE TOO CAUGHT UP WITH OURSELVES. WE CAN’T LET YOU TWO GO ALONE” Jeonghan feels like his voice may leave him for screaming this much but he has to do it.

Jihoon’s nerves act up again “if YOU are really SORRY, then jump on his boat and come with us. But if I see any wrong thing, I’ll be freaking pushing off” The three smile at Jihoon’s antics, boarding on the ship.

 “I’m sorry Seokmin-ah. Can you forgive your brother?” Vernon asks, apologize written on his face. The boy nods at him, crawling between his arms and hugging him. Seungkwan smiles at the scene, approaches the two brothers, patting the smaller’s hair.

It takes them 10 hours to reach their destination, and when they arrive Seokmin points something out “Wow.. this island looks a lemon”.

“Yeah, it’s shaped like one” one of the manovals say before giving a warning “Don’t anger the shaman of that island. If you meet him bow and don’t mind him too much” .

***

_Country of lemons_

The sun shines bright, there’s a lingering warmth that sets on your skin with a light cast. Jihoon is, well was, a  _fairy_ but he doesn’t like the sun that much. Sure he enjoys nature because it's in his essence, he enjoys the sea and its breeze, the calmness of the forest but the sun bothers him. It’s not the sun itself, it’s the warmth it radiates, just a scorch too hot for his likings.

Little Seokmin complains too, he doesn’t like too much warmth either but what he can do? He is not a _water nymph_. After an hour of walking around the island, the group can’t find anyone. It’s like everyone left and a big ass giant lemon tree is left. The warmth increases and Seungkwan is the only one who is not sweating by now.

Everyone looks at him in wonder. The nymph only shrugs his shoulders “It must be because I’m a water element”  he says, before dismissing the topic “Why is that lemon tree so big?” he asks himself, approaching it. The nymph lays his palm on the truck of the tree. He can feel the lymph circulating through it, when… a freaking giant lemon falls on his head. He groans in pain, takes the lemon and he is ready to throw it when a hand stops his.

“When life gives you lemons, make a lemonade”  a deep, ocean-like voice speaks. Seungkwan pouts because _he doesn’t understand_ and Jihoon is not surprised by it. “What that does mean?”

 “It means to turn a certain situation over, even if that something is sour and you don’t really want to deal with it” Jihoon explains, cutting the tall unknown person off, before his eyes wanders over clothing choices. He is wearing a long white and purple tunic and there is a giant amber-like pendant around his neck. _Doesn’t he feel the heat?_

 “It means to make the most of it” the person speaks again “do you make the most of it in your lives?”

 Seokmin is confused. He doesn’t understand what is happening so he just takes the lemon in his hand and asks “can I eat it?”. The person smiles at him, crutches down to meet the boy’s eyes and takes the lemon out of his small hands “I will peel it for you”

 “It’s sour don’t eat it Seokmin” Vernon warns but an hand is paused against him “My lemons are sweet”. He watches the child eating in content, savouring the lemon as it was a candy before asking “Are you looking for someone? There is no one on the island left”.

 What he said leaves them with their mouth open and eyes bigger. “What do you mean there is no one left on here?” Jeonghan asks, swaying a piece of cloth against his face to make himself _cooler._

 “They all went away” he explains. Jihoon is lost in his thoughts when he realizes “You are the shaman” he points out. The shaman nods at him “yeah, but I like it better when people call me Wonwoo”

 “Wonwooo hyung but you look like a cat” Seokmin comments, noticing feline like lineaments on the shaman’s face. “My mother was an hybrid, maybe is that. But anyways are you searching for someone _in particular?”_  Wonwoo asks again.

 Jihoon’s ear perches at his question, noticing the  _weird_ way the shaman had stressed his last words. "Why are you asking as if you know  _who_ we are looking for?".  Wonwoo smiles softly, the sleeves of his tuning hanging off his hands. “I’m a shaman, I just know. Kwon Soonyoung right?”

If his eyes had grown bigger before, now they are the size of that lemon Seokmin had eaten. Quickly, he reacts “What do you know? Where is he now?”  

“MY SON! Where is he?” Jeonghan exclaims, looking like he is ready to fight and throw punches. 

“It’s better if you come inside, I have a lot of explanation to do if you want _to find him_ ” The shaman explains, giving _the fairy_ a last glance before retiring in the house near the lemon tree.  _Who are you, Wonwoo?_

 They do follow him, well not like they have any other choice. His house is small, cozy but dusty. The brown walls are made out of wood and there is a lingering scent of lemon. Ampoules are scattered around the living room, a big vase placed in the middle. “Sit down” Wonwoo speaks first  as he gives each one of them a glass of fresh lemon flavoured water. The group, reluctantly does as he says, downing gulps of water.

Next thing, the shaman is pouring a glass of water inside that big vase.  His hand hovers over the surface, not really touching it but waving over it. Soon, steam evaporates, eliciting a strong lemony scent in the air.  As it came, the steam quickly fades, leaving a mirror like water. 

Vernon and Seungkwan don’t see anything. Or maybe for them, that's only a sparkly, glossy surface and foggy images. Jeonghan, instead,  can make out a mop of dark, twinkling like the night, hair. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, sees it.  _Kwon Soonyoung._  

_The prince lies on the ground, with fire all around, as if it was going to envelop him soon. But the fire is not aggressive, it's protective. It encircles him like a mother does, making him feel alive._

_Water swirls and the scene changes. Soonyoung is lying on the ground yet again, but this time around flowers and plants are around him, hiding him from bad people searching from him._

Jihoon gasps when he regains control over his mind, the sensation of his soul dripping in a vase still there. Wonwoo places a hand over his head, and he jerks away. Not used to the touch. But the taller boy reassures him, encouraging him with glassy violet eyes. He closes his eyes and lets Wonwoo do his job. “Don’t worry, your soul hasn’t left” he reassures, removing his hand and sitting down “Did you understand what you saw in the vase?’.

“I saw a mop of hair” Jeonghan comments, followed by a “only foggy images” by the _couple._ _“_ There was fire, flowers. It surrounded him” Jihoon reveals before asking “Are they metaphors?”

Wonwoo nods “I’ve been seeing the same thing since my best friend run away from home”. As soon as he says it, confusion sets on five faces.  “What do you mean?” Jeonghan dares to question

“I helped Soonyoung ran away from home years ago”

“Why?”

“Because he was and still is my best friend and I needed to get him out of that palace” the shaman explains “I thought.. He was dead by the images I saw, but I can’t find him in the after life. So he is not dead”

Jihoon’s thoughts linger much more and something tugs at his heart. A kind of tug that tells him that the other is for sure not  _dead_. He must be hiding somewhere, from someone.  _And Jihoon may have understood where he is._ “Prince Hoshi is not dead. I think.. He is somewhere hidden in  _**C** **ountry of fire** ”. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm writing


	4. Pivot to fire

 

 _Country of Fire._  In the whole 20 years of life, Jihoon has never heard of it. Sure, he did know about most of the countries listed by Avalokitesvara,  but he was also aware that such country was not on his map, which the bodhisattva herself had given him.

So, why would she give him an “unofficial map” if prince Hoshi was somewhere else? Why would he need to go over these weirdass countries first? The answer struck him as a lightning in the darkness. _He needed_ to find an _army_ first.

Wonwoo had been kind enough to let them stay for a day in his house, before they would set out to _their_ mission. The fact he had to be people he didn’t even know  bothered Jihoon, but  at the same time he had realized he could not do this by himself. After the _mirror images_ , he was sure that prince had gotten involved into something bigger than himself.

As he checks for the upteenth time the list, he realized that the next country on the map was _Country of Sugar. What???_ He really wanted to burn that piece of paper, removing traces of evidence but he knew he couldn't do that. 

He just couldn’t believe it. Buddha really liked to play with his luck. He was ready to throw a fit when Wonwoo touched his shoulder, bringing him back to reality “what?”

“you look troubled by a name”

“no need to be so concerned”

 

***

_Country of sugar_

_Do you know what’s worse than anything? Pink floss._ Jihoon _hates it,_  and he hates more the fact that this country is shaped like one, smelling constantly like one.  For Seungkwan it felt like walking on a cloud, surrounded by sweet fragrances and suave aromas, or this is what he liked to think. He was more than happy, the exact total opposite of  Jihoon.

Looking grumpy, he stood in front of the magistrate’s office. Apparently, once arrived in the country, you needed to report to its magistrate for who knows what reason. “I heard the magistrate of this country is a dick!” Seungkwan whispered to Jeonghan, as they waited for their turn.

As the magistrate exited his office to greet them, Jeonghan felt air kicked out of his lungs, well metaphorically speaking.  “Well.. at least we know he is a big dick” he commented, whispering to the younger nymph, causing a giggle.

Jihoon was thankful he didn’t hear what the two divas were saying, so glad he didn’t. He gave his attention to the taller man in front of him and shook his hand. Only Jihoon and Wonwoo walked in the office to talk with him.

The first thing Jihoon notices, mentally cringing is the a chair made of pink cotton. _PINK COTTON?!?" Really,_ man?

“So why are you visiting our country?” the magistrate asked, sitting and leaning his back to that very same chair. 

“We are searching for a friend of ours, he is been missing” Jihoon tried to explain but the other just looked at him with a stoic face “Well, I need to get names if you want me to collaborate. Who are you searching for and who sent you?”

“We are searching for prince Hoshi from the Reign of Humans, sir” Wonwoo answered truthfully, gaining a mouth hung open in surprise.

The magistrate cleared his throat and closes his mouth soon after “I’m so sorry but I haven’t seen Soonyoungie in years”

“Soonyoungie?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow

“Weah, my father used to be an official at his mother’s court but he was stripped of his rank and sent here. We used to play together when we were kids, Wonwoo should remember it as well” the older commented “I’m Seungcheol by the way, Choi”

_Everyone literally knows him. wtf._

 

“We think he is in the country of Fire and we are actually searching for an army” Wonwoo revealed, pearly teeth showing up as he speaks. “Avalokitesvara showed up to Jihoon and sent him to find him. She even gave him a map”. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the mention of that name “Sid she give you a map without saying anything?”

 Jihoon nodded at him, slightly confused by the other man’s antics “Did you just roll your eyes at a bodhisattva?”

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders “She could at least tell us something more. She visited my dreams recently, telling me to lead a group of babies who needed help and I couldn’t understand a thing. Now I know”

 “We are not babies” Jihoon glared, annoyed at the name he was given “We are people, trying to help someone.”

The magistrate nodded at him “I know, but to Avalokitesvara we are all babies. We can leave tomorrow morning for the next country on the map. I’ll call my second in hand. He would like to help us out and come with us.”

“We need healing potions and food to get it through our journey” the shaman stated, eyes serious.   

“Don’t worry, we’ll prepare a ship for our _army_ ”

 

When Seungcheol said second in hand, Jihoon didn’t expect him to be almost two metres tall, with puppy like features and sharp teeth. He also didn’t expect the shaman to wave in front of him. It was only for a short fraction of time but he could _see it in his eyes._

 

But one thing he had expected unconsciously was for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to give each other heart eyes. They thought they were subtly but Jihoon’s eyes were quicker than anything, he would notice the small things, like how their shoulders would brush against one another when they were walking to their boat or how they would tell everybody they were going to rest in the cabin but a sneaky hand found its place, locked in another one.

He could also feel what Seungkwan had been thinking all day, which was along the line of _finally he found his sugar daddy,_ nerves itching at the two words but too tired to say anything. Laying on the hard bed in his cabin, his thoughts wandered again..

He thought about the prince and where he was, again. _Will I ever find you?_  He whispers, eyes closed and breath even. He shoots up when he _hears_ an answer to his question. He ruffles his hair, thinking he may have started to go crazy when he feels that voice calling out to him, again.

_You will find me, Lee Jihoon. I believe in you._

When the voice stops calling him, Jihoon cries. He cries because no one has ever believed in him, he cries because he can feel a longing he had never experienced in his voice. He cries because he doesn’t know if he believes in himself either.

 

***

 

_Country of sexless people_

The next country on the map was for sure the most odd one. _If they don’t have a gender, how can they reproduce themselves?_ Jihoon thought, as they got off from their boat. The water under the footsteps looked icy but his heart was on fire from the images lingering in the back of his mind.

He watched as the people from the country conducted their lives normally, just like anyone else even if they were _different_ from anyone else. To think that this country was created when the first inhabitants were kicked away from their original hometowns, it itched Jihoon’s nerves more than anything else. Everyone needed a chance.

"Who can we ask to see if anyone has seen Soonie?” Jeonghan asks, catching the attention of Seungcheol, who grips at his hand, thinking no one was looking at them. “We need to find Chan”

“Who is Chan?” the blond asks, eye curious and worried at the same time “Soonyoung’s cousin”

_Cousin? i don’t remember ever seeing a cousin in their household_

 

Jihoon approached them, narrowing his eyes to stare at the magistrate, trying to understand what was he hiding from him “Do you know something we don’t know?” he asks, crossing his arms on his chest

“I’m not in the right position to tell his story, but we need to find a young man named Lee Chan” the magistrate answers, walking past Jihoon to reach his second in hand and the shaman next to him.

 

Little Seokmin tugged at his shirt dress, to catch his attention “Hyung, let’s go”  he does catch the fairy’s attention and together they follow the others behind.

“Hyung, do you think Soonyoung must be waiting for us?” the train of his unending thoughts are broken by the little one’s voice. “mh?”

“do you think Soonyoung knows we are looking for him?” he asks again, hoping for a positive response.

But Jihoon doesn’t know if he can give him a positive answer “I don’t know if he knows but I hope he does” he smiles at the child, who nods at him “We will find him”

 

***

Wonwoo isn’t sure how his heart started beating awkwardly fast at the sight of that tall boy. He isn’t sure how, his heart had been cold ever since. No one could break the ice which enveloped him tight, neither his gods or demons. But someone from _country of sugar_ did and he didn’t know how to feel about.

 

He opted to hide his feelings, this was not the moment for them. He needed to find his best friend first. His well being and his life were much more important than a fling, even if his heart at times clenched and pulled him towards Mingyu, painfully aware of his presence next to him when they walked side by side.

“Did Seungcheol hyung say who are we searching for in this country?” Mingyu asks, smiling and his canines shows and Wonwoo could not but stare at them for a moment.

He shooks his head, quietly answering “No. He didn’t tell us yet but I think he may know him or her”

They are caught in their moment of staring at each other from the corner of their eyes when someone runs in front of them, reaching the magistrate and hugging him. “Seungcheol hyung!” said person exclaims, worry and longing in his voice.

 

Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol hugs the shorter boy in front of him, ruffling his eyes and smiling at him “You’ve grown a lot”

“But why are you here?” the boys asks and as he looks around, another question lingers on the tip of his tongue “who are them?”

“Chan, can we talk about this somewhere else. We need your help” the magistrate says, serious but a soft look still displaced on his face.

“of course, hyung. let’s go everyone” the boy invites them over, showing them the route to his place.

 

***

When they finally get in his small house, everyone sits down for a serious talk. Chan, looks back and forth between all the members of the group with whom his hyung had come. He doesn’t know anyone besides a shorter guy, with a skin so pale  he thought he could compete with lights. But still he doesn’t remember where he had seen him.

 

“So, Chanie did someone contact you these days?” Seungcheol asks, patting his tight to gain his attention

“contact me?” Chan deadpans, not really recalling someone “nobody really contacts me so, I don’t think”

“any weird dreams?” Jihoon speaks this time, voice quiet but firm “has anyone had weird dreams to begin with?”

 

“I dreamed about a yellow ringstone two nights ago but nothing so strange” Chan reveals “but why are you asking me?”

Jihoon narrows his eyes and he immediately thinks about Avalokitesvara “Do you mean this one?” he hands his ring to him, who picks it up to inspect it.

 

Chan twirls it with his fingers, staring at the gem placed in the middle of the rose gold ring “Wow.. this is the same I’ve dreamed. There should be something written inside but I couldn’t see it well in my dream” he twirls the ring in his hand, eyes searching for that something and when his mind processes _that something,_ he drops it.

His hands shakes and his eyes water, memories from the past coming up to him. Seungcheol rushes to hug him and pat his back “what’s wrong, Chan?”. He only gains a “t-that name. H-hoshi h-yung”

 

Everyone gasps and Jihoon rushes to pick up the fallen ring on the floor. He checks it twice. He didn’t even notice the incarving before but Hoshi’s name was really written on the bend. He wears it again, his name burning on his skin know that he _knows it’s there._

“Yes, Chanie. We are looking for him” Seungcheol consoles him, running his hand along his back “Did you ever seen him here?”

 

Chan shakes his head as a negative response “I haven’t seen him since I was sent here” he wipes his eyes and running nose. “But why are you searching for him, did something happen?” the look on everyone face’s shows him the answer “did they send him somewhere far away too?” he tries again

“He run away years ago. Empress Kwon became unbearable, we need to find him” Wonwoo answered, a dark veil surrounding his eyes.

The young castaway doesn’t know how to react but he knows for sure he wants to help them find him. After all, from his own family, Soonyoung had been the only one to accept him despite what he was deemed of, a _flawed human._

 

2 hours later, after preparing more food and water supplies, the group starts their journey again, with a new burning addition to them, even if all of them feels like something is missing.

10 hours later, as the boat sails to the next country on their map, Jihoon finds himself thinking about him again. He doesn’t know whether the other boy keeps lingering through the chambers of his mind. It’s like he is always there and doesn’t want to go away. Or maybe he is the one that doesn’t want _him_ leave his thoughts alone.

That night he dreams about fire again, the same fire he had seen in the mirror-like images. His body feels scorching hot, a warmth setting under his skin and not leaving him, even after he wakes up.

 

_what’s with these sensations?_

He can’t find a logic answers to his own questions.


	5. Flowers 花

When the group of  _ missioners _ , learnt that their next stop was _country of flowers_ , mixed feelings arose. Said place is known for its beauty and enchanting falls of flowers and plants but it is also known for fraudulent merchants and kidnappers. Who would have thought that the destiny of flowers in the mirror would be a place of beauty interlaced with fraud, scams and ugliness? 

However Jihoon felt at  _ home  _ walking along paths of flowers, surrounded by fireflies at night and for a few minutes his mind stopped thinking about  _ him _ . Now it’s all about himself, getting in touch with his own nature. He is and used to be a fairy afterall, the natural energy of flowery fragrances colors his skin with pink and heals his heart. 

What’s on the other face of the mirror though?  If the beauty and nature is in Jihoon’s heart, engraved on his skin, there are people who would like to taint it. It said that ugliness exist where beauty leaves its traces, and something ugly was about to happen. 

Wonwoo could feel it, that’s why he suggested to the smaller to accompany him but the other wouldn’t budge. He is strong enough, why would he need another person to accompany him?  The shaman c ould feel it, that’s why he sprinted over to reach Jihoon but the other was nowhere in sight. The park of peach flowers felt incredible cold. He could feel the traces of negative influences, but not Jihoon’s. 

It happens sometimes, when the negativiness is so strong, the positive gets caught in and mingles, not being able to be recognized anymore.

_ where are you Jihoon? _

 

_                                                               *** _

Jihoon wakes up, feeling groggy and exhausted. The room is light up by candles, circling the bed he is in. He opens his eyes in shock when he realizes that the room is not his, that he is heart feels caged and he can’t move his body without surging pain.   He feels days passing, his mind growing tired at each count of hour and he can’t move, still. Suddenly a scorch of light invades the room and someone gets in, opening curtains. He closes his eyes in pain.

“How are you my little fairy?” Jihoon hears a weird voice, feels a nasty labored breath against his ear and he really wants to slice his throat and feed it to dogs, but his strength is not with him. He winces when that someone touches his shoulder, then his arms and his stomach. He tries to trash around and remove those dirty hands from his body but he can’t. 

That person speaks again “stop moving around, you will enjoy it. don’t worry”.

Jihoon feels useless, his soul shooks with cries but he doesn’t shed tears. He feels drowning in fear, but  _ that voice he longed to hear  _ awakens him. It hushes his cries, tells him he is strong enough to focus on his powers. The voice helps him concentrate not on the way dirty hands are still wondering on his skin,  but on how to remove them. 

_ close your eyes, feel your nature. everything is still inside of you and only you can touch it.  _

He closes his eyes, abandons the fear in the back of his head, he focuses on himself and himself only. He wanders around the memories of what he used to be, of what his powers felt like and he feels them, deep inside, trashing and shooting through his small body. 

They are ready to explode, the ground shakes and the window breaks. Pieces of glass fly around, they touch him but they don’t hurt him. He only wants to hurt who he is hurting him, but when he feels the power leaving him,  another voice wakes him from his trances.

“JIHOON STOP”  a heavy chinese accent fills the room. Jihoon opens his eyes, pieces of glass suspended in the air. The person who was touching him, now hides in the corner scared with clothes torn and scratched. 

He recognizes Minghao, standing in front of him and he doesn’t know why he is there or how he managed to stop the pieces of glass from flying but instead dropping them on the ground, just by closing his open palm.

“what are you doing here?” he asks, trying to move his body and sighs when he notices that he can move.

“saving you from destroying everything” Minghao answers, reaching him and helping standing up. “I’ll tell you everything later. Jun is searching for the others. Let’s go”. 

 

                                                             ***

Jeonghan stares annoyed at the man before his eyes, arms crossed over his chest and feet tapping on the ground angrily. “He is a merchant” the magistrate states, as he approaches his lover with firm steps. “let’s just ship him to the _ country of two faced people _ ” 

“he should learn not to touch people without their consent” Jeonghan mumbles through his teeth as he stares him down. A warm hand reaches one of his shoulder “it’s not our mission to teach him what he needs to learn. That country will be responsible of that”. 

Minutes later, hand in hand, the two lovers stares as a ship sails and brings that man faraway. 

“How is Jihoon?” the younger of the two asks, staring at the early sunrise as it colors the water of white lights

“He is resting on the ship, let’s get away from here too” Seungcheol suggests, tugging at his hand with his own. He watches as the other turns his head to meet his eyes, gently smiling at him. Jeonghan nods “yeah”.

Seungcheol tugs his hand harder, till his body comes in contact with his own. He grazes the other’s slighly flushes cheeks with his lips, leaving a sweet kiss on it. “He will be fine”

“I hope so”

A while later, they get back on their own ship, calling out for all members while Jihoon is still resting. “is he still sleeping?” Jeonghan asks, sitting inside the command room where all members, including Minghao and Jun are now in. 

“he is sleeping with Seokmin” Vernon answers, sitting down on a chair and tugging the water nymph to sit on his lap, hugging him tight.

“did you find out what he wanted from Jihoon?” Seungkwan asks, petting at his boyfriend’s arms. 

“fairy’s blood. I guess he wanted to sell it on the black magic market” Minghao explains, removing his slightly long hair from his eyes. 

“How did he even know Jihoon is a fairy when technically he is human?” Mingyu questions, taking a sit near the windowpane, hoping he would get no more stomach ache from sailing on a ship. 

“an elph.” Wonwoo cuts is shortly “elphs can recognize types of blood easily. He was either an elph or a descendant of one”

“exactly, part of his family was made of elph stripped down of their powers” Jun reveals “did you send him to where Avalokitesvara said to?”

Seungcheol nods “done and he should have already arrived there”

 

Everyone gets quiet when a sleepy Jihoon enters the room, Seokmin in his arms still quite asleep “Why are you so quiet? You are usually annoying my ears with noise until they fall out” 

“nothing, we were just discussing thi-” Mingyu doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence when pastel pink and pastel sky blue lights emerge from the small statue of buddha, placed in the corner of the command room. The colors merge with each other, fusing and exploding in bright light.  Soon the bright light reveals a small woman, dresses in pink and sky blue drapes, a crown on her head. “did you miss me?” Avalokitesvara asks, a hint of playfulness on her tongue 

Everyone groans in response but quickly compose themselves “aunt Avalo, what happened? why are you showing yourself in this world?” the water nymph asks, scurrying to his feet and bowing to her.

“I’m here to apologize and give you the next map if you want to keep the mission” she says, eyes fixed on Jihoon “I’m sorry to everyone, I think I may have put you in something too dangerous for your own sake”

Wonwoo bows before saying “Your highness, we accept your apologies but this is our destiny”

the bodhisattva smiles warmly at him, patting his shoulder and raising him from his bowing position “my mission is to protect all of you, even if this mission is your destiny, I can’t bear to see any of you getting hurt. I’ll find another way to save prince Hoshi”

 

The members smile down, chin tucked against their chest as they don’t know how to react to her words, but Jihoon is sure of something. “I’m not going to back away” 

“Woozi” she calls out, voice almost quiet but strong.

He puts Seokmin on a chair before bowing down to her completely, his forehead touching the cold tile of the floor. “I need to find him and I will find him. I understand if you don’t want to put the other in dangers, Seokmin is still too young for this. I will go alone” 

Minghao and Jun follows soon after, so does the rest of the members “We will go with him, please trust in us. We will find him and bring him back” Seungcheol says, bowing down.

The bodhisattva smiles down, moved to tears she isn’t able to shed anymore. She reaches down to Jihoon’s head, touching his hair and caressing it to make him stand up. She repeats the same action to the others. “are you 100 percent sure of this?” she asks again, getting firms nods in response.

She picks up a piece of torn map, placing it on the ground. “you need to reach the portal of the east to do what’s next. After that, you should reach country of fire where prince Hoshi is trapped” 

“no one has ever seen the portal of east, Aunt Avalo” Seungkwan complains, staring at the map before his mouth forms an O. “is this the portal of the east?” he asks, pointing his finger to it. Wonwoo gets closer to it and stares at it “this torn paper is the portal of the east?” 

She giggles at their dorkiness “yes, the real portal was destroyed years ago by demons, this is the only connection to it that’s left”

“Do we just put our feet over it or something?” Dino asks, not getting a clue

She shakes her head smiling and stepping back “form a circle around it and hold hands, all of you” she tells them what to do, they quickly follow her suggestion.

“close your eyes and I’ll do the rest” 

they close their eyes, followed by the bodhisattva as well “Portal of the east open: pivot to the country of fire”

 

Fire envelopes them, they feel like they are burning without turning to ashes. Soon the fire disappears, leaving an encouraging tingling sensations on their shoulders. They found themselves on a path of ash trees, blooming before their eyes. They are there. 

 

_ Country of fire _

_ one step closer to you  _

 

Along the path of ash trees, Wonwoo feels different. He is walking side to side with the young general, when this weird feeling hits him harder. He chooses not to mind it, thinking it may be the unfamiliar place or any negative energy left by someone else or something else before. 

“hyung, are you okay?” Mingyu asks, bending his head to reach the other’s ear 

“I’m okay, don’t worry” the shaman reassures, quickly patting the back of his head before sprinting next to Jihoon. 

Jeonghan was at the back, eyeing their interactions when a knowing smile set on his face. The magistrate notices it, he nudges his lover with his elbow before giving him the look of “what is happening between them?” 

The younger only shrugs his shoulder in response, not wanting to speculate on someone else’s love life, but just appreciate them.

“Do you think there’s a city somewhere near here? can you feel it?” Jihoon asks, left hand gripped tight by a scared Seokmin

“I don’t know, I can’t really feel anything at the moment” the shaman answers “apart from Mingyu staring at your back” Jihoon teases, smiling knowingly 

Wonwoo doesn’t comment on that “if the legend is real, there should be a bridge after the path of ash trees” 

But Jihoon doesn’t reach it. When they are about to reach the bridge, the earth opens beneath his feet, swallowing him up. Wonwoo rushes to help him, launching himself over to grip at his arms but the force pulling the fairy in is too strong for him to maintain. So, the earth embraces him and all he can see is darkness. 

 

                                                           ***

Jihoon finds himself in a room, a dark room where the only light he can make out is a red and orange one. He doesn’t distinguish it a first, but he smells something funny. He should be scared but he is not anymore, he only wants to find a way out already and his heart is burning with new interest. 

He touches the walls, and red light falls upon it. It creates shadows, they are not clear at the moment but when Jihoon realizes there isn't only his own shadow on the wall, he turns around, quickly.

He sees fire, and he feels a tingling sensation on his finger. He watches his jase ring swirls with red and orange, as he keeps approaching it.

He was sure he had seen a person’s shadow next to his on the wall but there are only fire sparks. He moves his left hand, the one with the ring, next to the fire. He touches it and there is no burning, he learns that the fire is cold and the jade ring is wearing sucks it all in. A fire red swirls inside the jade. 

Prince Hoshi sits there, head tucked inside his arms, placed over his knee caps. His signature pointy eyes shot up and stares at the fairy before him in disbelief. 

Jihoon is as struck as the other, his mouth hung open as he stares at him and can’t find any rational explanation to what has just happened. He thinks he is dreaming.  _ it must be a dream, it must be. it can’t be him.  _

“is that you Jihoon?” he hears the prince calling for him, voice so raw and real, he cannot be dreaming. He doesn’t reply, too shocked to even breath.   The prince stands up and approaches him but a magnetic aura separates them and keeps them apart.  _ so close, yet so far away _

“are you okay?” the taller boy asks again, as a worried look is casted on his face- 

Jihoon closes his eyes for a moment, fearing it to be a dream but when he opens them again, the one he was looking for is still near him, in front of him. 

_ only a span of distance _

 

He takes a steps closer and winces when his hand comes in contact with the magnetic aura. “don’t come closer, they used black magic to trap me here. it will hurt you” prince Hoshi warns, eyes soft but tiger like and Jihoon can’t but remember that time when the image of tiger flashed over his.

“ who did this to you?” he finally asks, wondering who was Soonyoung referring to.  _ Who are them?  _

Pain flashes through his eyes, but his voice doesn’t quiver “I think empress Kwon’s shamans did this to me” 

“empress Kwon? but she i-” 

“she is not my mother” Soonyoung interrupts him, watching at different expressions sets on the smaller’s face “she is not my biological mother”

“I didn’t know that” Jihoon observes at him, no traces of the whiny child he once knew.

The prince smiles sadly at him “no one knows. But how did you find me?”

“I don’t know. I just fell” the fairy answers, eyes looking down to search for something to break the spell

“so you  _ fell for me _ ?” the prince decides it is a good idea to tease the smaller, but he only gains a roll of eyes and a “no comment”

“I was just joking, don’t worry”

“how can you joke in this situation?”

“my sense of humor survives anything”

 

                                                            ***

Hours passes, or at least the prince of fairies feels like hours are passing by, even though there is nothing to prove it with. They face each other, sitting down, in the silence of the darkness. But there is light when Soonyoung voices his thoughts “why are you helping me?” 

Jihoon shrugs his shoulders, looking at everything but him “It’s my mission”

“And why you are risking your life for a person you don’t know?”  his voice getting perplexed at the end of his sentence 

“I ask myself that too but it seems I’m not able to find any rational answers to my actions lately” the smaller explains, finally meeting the other’s eyes, and he swears he can see fire in them, just as the ring he is wearing. “How did you know we were looking for you?” 

A little taken aback from the sudden question, Soonyoung clears his voice and quietly answers “I saw you in my dreams”

“W-what?”

Gulping down, the prince keeps going “I saw your journey, everything… I still can’t believe you are here” 

Jihoon is speechless, he doesn’t know what to say. He becomes quiet, going back to stare at the floor but his own curiosity eats him up. “How did you communicate with me? I heard your voice” 

“years ago, a bodhisattva gave me this necklace” he starts, hand reaching to show the pendant he is wearing “A while ago, your name appeared on the back of the jade. Since then, I’ve been seeing you in my dreams and I don’t know, I think it’s this thing”

“Honestly, I’m not even surprised anymore. Avalokitesvara is either shipping us or playing with us” Jihoon deadpans, staring at that pendant

Soonyoung scoffs at his words “what did she give you?”

“A ring” he raises his left hand to show him the yellow jade. Once he does, Soonyoung gulps down again and genually feels scared “okay, why did she give you my royal ring?” 

the fairy narrows her eyes and scowls at him “why would I know? she just gave it to me and I wore it to not lose it”

 

                                                            ***

Soonyoung thinks the ceiling is less dark as he stares at it from the place is laying down. His supposed saviour lies next to him, yet far from him due to the magnetic spell, which separates them. He can’t catch on sleep, they don’t know what to do and staring at something is the only way to pass time. “you are not human, right?” he asks, turning his face to observe the smaller, enjoying the way Jihoon closes his eyes and answers “I’m not”

“what are you?” he asks, his eyes not leaving his sight.

“I used to be a fairy”

“aww a fairy” he beams, eyes disappearing in small moons 

Jihoon turns his head quickly and his breath is stuck in his throat when he catches the prince’s smile. He chooses to ignore the tingling sensations in his body to scowl at him “don’t tease me. I’m the prince of fairies”

“well, prince of fairies. I’m prince of ashes” he goes back staring at the ceiling, and now Jihoon is the one observing his features, soft and sharp at the same time. “you are not prince of ashes” 

“what am I then?”

“Prince of stars, and you are going to gain what is yours back” he promises

Hoshi turns his face again to look at him “maybe, I don’t want to go back”

“do you want to stay in flames forever?”  the prince shakes his head to signal a no. “but I don’t want to be an emperor”

 

***

_ Interlude: City of ashes _

Wonwoo is worried. Worried because it was not enough for Soonyoung to disappear, now it was also Jihoon’s turn. His powers felt useless, he could not feel anything at all. No negative influences, no positive influences. 

It had never happened to him. To feel nothing at all. “there is either a magnetic interference or I’ve suddenly lost my powers” Wonwoo complains, sighing as he sits over a rock in the middle of nothing.

City of ashes, used to be a prosperous city back in the day but after its king had been cursed, the city was swallowed by fire and turned to ash. “I don’t think it’s about your powers. This city just feels so weird” Mingyu says, as he sits beside him and rubs his back soothingly. T he chinese members were pacing around, back and forth, trying to find a solution in the  _ middle of nowhere. _

“isn’t this supposed to be country of fire?” Seungkwan pouts, as Vernon encircles his bust with his arms. “there’s only ashes”

“an inch of the flame of love is an inch of ash” Jun quotes, stopping in his tracks and staring at the other members. Minghao hits his back annoyed “stop quoting chinese poets” 

“He is not completely wrong” the magistrate opens the piece of paper Avalokitesvara had left them with. He looks at the paper, slightly burned on the edges. He lifts it in the air, and the sun shines on it. 

When the paper catches on fire, Seungcheol curses inwardly and lets it fall down. The ashes burn again and everything comes alive. Suddenly, there is no ash anymore. There is a city, lively, full of people and markets, building and children running around.

Wonwoo feels it, he feels their aura and he smiles softly knowing that at the least  _ they are together, and not alone anymore _ . 

“what the funk did just happen?” Vernon can’t believe it, he looks around and all he sees is life again. “aunt Avalo” Seungkwan smiles “they are here, aren’t they?” he asks, looking at the shaman, who nods at him “let’s find them”

  
_ one step closer to victory _

 

***

The warmth of Soonyoung’s fire on his back is comforting almost, Jihoon thinks as he explores the weird hall connected to the dark room the prince is trapped in. At the end of the hall, there is a trapdoor. He looks around, snapping his fingers to create fireflies to light the dark place. He tries to find a ladder to climb it but there is none. He sighs in his step and retorts to go back where the prince is. 

He hears a loud tud and quickens his step to reach him, worried about what could happen. The fireflies surrounds him as he scurries over in the dark room, he feels the fire getting colder, step after step. His heart break when he sees the prince on the ground, lying almost lifelessly. He gasps and curses out, pacing around to find a way to remove the barrier. 

“There is no other option” he grits his teeth, closes his eyes and runs towards the magnetic barrier. 

He doesn’t notice it at first, how the magnetism doesn’t burn anymore or how he trespassed it with no pain on his skin. He drops on his knees, hands finding the other’s body to see if he is hurt. “Soonyoung.. what is wrong with you?” he lifts his head, putting it on his tights. “Buddha… what am I going to do with him?” he worries and worries.  _ should I use breathing?  _ he bites his lips, wondering if he should do it.  _ I’m still in my human form, what if it doesn’t allow it?  _

He has not time to lose, he stops thinking and places the prince’s head on the floor again. Closing his eyes, he sighs  _ this doesn’t mean anything, I don’t have feelings for him.  _ He lowers his face on his, lips ghosting over the other’s as he exhales white mist.  _ He should be thankful I’m giving him part of my aura. _

Jihoon closes the little distance that’s left between them.  _ it’s not a kiss, it’s not a peck _ .  _ i’m just helping you recover.  _ He breaks the  _ not a kiss  _ to breath deeply. He doesn’t see any difference in Soonyoung. He still asleep in his lap. “You better wake up soon, prince Hoshi”.

 

                                                   ***

 

Jihoon sits worried, holding a still asleep prince in his arms. His eyes flicker around when he sees different lights swarming around, to only disappear in the darkness.  He snaps his fingers and fireflies keep them company, shining on them. He sighs.  _ Why am I still here holding him like this?  _ He bites his lips, contemplating whether to run away for his life or stay. 

_ I can’t leave him here like this, Woozi. Don’t mind the bad part of your consciousness.   _ He finds himself staring at the curve of his lips, he traces them with a finger remembering how they felt so soft on his a while ago. 

His thoughts are shaken away when a sudden purple light explodes in the room, warm mist revealing a familiar person. “Wonwoo..?” he calls out, and makes him out completely when the mist dissolves and the light dissipates.

“Found you two” the shaman smirks cheeky, approaching the two “there is a barrier right?” he asks, wondering why his best friend was in Jihoon’s arms but choosing not to question it. 

“Yeah, the prince said it’s black magic”

Wonwoo approaches the barrier, feeling it tingling under the skin of his palms “I’ll work on it” he says before closing his eyes, focusing so that the magnetic barrier materializes in his mind. He traces vertical and horizontal lines with his fingers, then a triangle, circling them. “activate” 

The symbol bleeds in purple light and a glass breaking sound is heard. Pieces of glass fall down, and Jihoon gasp, sprinting to cover the prince with his own body.  They hurt but he doesn’t feel the pain.  _ not if it’s for him. _

Jihoon hears Wonwoo cursing out “yah, watch out” and a groan, which his body did not produce. He realizes  _ Soonyoung is awake and gasping for air  _

”oh my Buddha, are you okay?” the fairy asks, releasing the man from his arms and helping him standing up. 

“Let’s get out of here” Wonwoo speaks, gripping both of their hands and teletransporting them outside. 

The rest of the members sigh and gasp in relief once they say the three of them alive and sane. Jeonghan scurries over the prince - crying for the all time  he thought he was dead -   carding him in his arms “Soonyoungie.. you are okay” 

“But.. who are you?” the prince asks and everyone stop and stare at him, disbelief washing over them.

_ They found him but he doesn’t remember them. _

 

_ *** _

As the realization of Soonyoung not remembering any of them hits on their faces, the city changes it colours. People, houses, building and the restaurant in which Wonwoo had entered to find the two, disappear.  Fire returns to ash, and a grey cloud fills the sky.  Soonyoung sits under an ash tree, utterly confused and sorry for not remembering any of them. He keeps apologising but Seungcheol tells him it’s not his fault. 

“Maybe, there is something wrong with me? I don’t remember meeting any of you” he says, pouting and leaning his back against the tree trunk. 

“We will find out, maybe they put a sigille on your memories, did you forget everything?” Wonwoo asks, sitting beside him and joining his own hands together. 

The prince looks up as if he was thinking hard about it “I know I’m Kwon Soonyoung, heir to emperor Kwon. 22 years old”. He puts his chin on his hand and brushes his lips, still lost in his thoughts 

“do you remember who kidnapped you?” Jihoon butts in, sitting beside him as well, eyes trained on the ashes in front of him. 

“Did Avalokitesvara come to you ever?” the water nymph asks, eyes and voice laced with worry as he looks around, afraid of bad things happening to them. 

Soonyoung’s eyes light up but smiles weakly “you mean that funny looking woman who emits pink and blue light everytime she appears?” 

Jihoon facepalms himself at the choice of his words and pats his shoulder “yeah, that Avalokitesvara”. T he prince thinks hard, or at least he looks like he is thinking hard again, before he open his mouth to form an exclamation mark “She only came up to me my dreams, telling me that Jihoon and other people were looking for me” 

The older members of the group looks at them from a little far away, ears tuned in “well.. he is either suffering from amnesia or.. Avalokitesvara is playing with us”. 


	6. Stuck

For most part of his life until that exact moment, Soonyoung thought that he was the unluckiest man in the whole universe. However, since his brain had been clouded with thoughts of a certain  _ fairy _ , who actually risked his life for saving his own, he changed his mind. 

He was lucky, indeed. 

Or maybe.. he was still unlucky when the fairy started arguing with him, out of blue. All of because, after the little revelation of his  _ small memory loss,  _ Soonyoung fell on him. Literally.

“What the fuck are you doing right now?” the smaller had spat, trying to push the taller from himself, but scowled when he realized he couldn’t.

“I’m not doing anything right now” Soonyoung defended, trying to get up but failing to do so

“are you freaking kidding me? get away from me this instant”

“I don’t think I cant”

“what do you mean by I can’t”

“I think we are stuck” Jihoon  rolled his eyes till the moon and mars and gritted his teeth “How. can. that. even. happen???!!”

“I don’t know, maybe if you stopped screaming in my ear, we could understand why” the prince answered back, mocking tone on the tip of his tongue. 

Seungkwan had just gotten back from patrolling with Vernon when he saw them on top of each other. The water nymph narrowed his eyes, and smiled evilly - thinking that it was the right moment to tease. “Well, look who are enjoying themselves” Jihoon closed his eyes, annoyed “get this big cat from me right. now.”

The younger boy huffed in pouty language, leaving them alone again “nope” thinking it was better to call for help.

“So.. I’m a big cat now? not a tiger anymore?” the prince smirked -  teasing eyes staring at the fairy under him - only to receive a smack on the back of his head. “yah. you are hitting a prince” he pouts

“and.. you are hitting  _ on  _ a prince” Jihoon retorted back, proud of his strength “Well, not sorry if you dream about me and I see you” . The smaller gasped for air, caught red handed and his nerves were starting to act up “who did you allow to spy in my dreams? what are you eh?”

“I don’t know. I never asked for all of this. It’s just happening”

The fairy thought about it for a moment, regarding that the other is not so wrong afterall, therefore he calmed down a little “you are not so wrong”

“So, why were you dreaming about me naked?” Soonyoung really likes to play with his life, Jihoon thought. That’s why he gathered all his strength to smash the other down on the ground, so that he was on top of him and the colour left his face when he realized that the prince is right. “WE ARE STUCK”

“and what did I say before?” the prince deadpanned, groaning at the pain of his back, smashed on the harsh ground. 

“shut up”

“no”

 

“Guys, stop fighting” Jeonghan appeared, tired but amused at the sight “by the way, what are you doing so close to each other? Seungkwan told me you were  _ playing” _

“WE ARE NOT PLAYING” Jihoon screamed and Soonyoung covered his ears “stop screaming, little fairy” 

“Who did you call little fairy?” 

“You”

“babies,stop. Tell me what happened and Jihoon don’t strangle him, come on”  Jeonghan approached them, sitting on a rock. “what’s happening?” a concerned look on his face, which makes the two birds stop fighting and looking at him.

“I felt myself falling on him” Soonyoung spoke first, eyes trained on one of the oldest member of the group.

“and we can’t remove ourselves from each other. My hand is stuck on his chest” Jihoon commented, realizing  he  couldn’t move the hand with whom he was gripping at other’s collar. 

Jeonghan looked at them, confused. Standing up, he said “I don’t think I can solve this. Wait a moment, I’ll call Wonwoo”.  The shaman arrived, minutes later. As soon as he saw the condition the two were in, he burst out laughing. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow, annoyance laced in his voice, and he was still, utterly, stuck on the other. _H_ _ is chest feels toned tho.  _

Soonyoung pondered, tapping his shoulder with a finger “I don’t think you should anger a shaman” 

“shut up, feline” 

The prince rolled his eyes, thinking that well maybe he was really unlucky as he always thought. 

“Not angry. Anyways, Jeonghan told me your hand is stuck on his chest” Wonwoo commented, approaching the two to inspect the situation. He analysed their position before saying “I guess, your jewelry is attached to each other. You’ll be fine if you remove it”. T he shaman tried to help them, removing Soonyoung’s necklace but his fingers burned when he touched it. He hissed in pain “maybe… it’s better if you remove it by yourself”  he took a step back, pondering hard on the matter. _Why would his finger feel burning when he touched it?_

Jihoon tried to slip his fingers out from the ring but it just won’t came off. He gave up after trying for the uptheenth time. “We are forever stuck like this”  he plopped down, head resting on his hand, and so on the other’s chest “my life sucks”

Soonyoung was about to hyperventilate as the blonde hair tickled under his chin, and when he hyperventilates he starts blabbering “is my chest comfortable enough?”

“yeah”

He grinned in victory, and the shaman thought that his best friend - who didn’t remember him at all - was already so damn whipped for the fairy, and that he may know why they were stuck together. “I need to investigate more. I’ll see you in a bit” 

 

Except for, night fell and Wonwoo didn’t come back. He was still searching for answers in his books he had brought with him, when the bickering duo fell asleep on top of each other. No one noticed how their lips accidentally brushed against each other, nor how the magnetism gluing them together broke off, neither how they slept tangled, much more comfortable than they ever did. 

  
  


                                                                ***

 

It’s morning when Avalokitesvara appears, finding the two boys still asleep, pressed together.  She smiles at the sight before her eyes, even if the life she is now - in the back of her mind - tells her that love, human feelings or whatsoever are mortal engagements that she doesn’t need. She doesn’t want to interrupt their sleep, deciding to appear in their dream to tell them what’s going on. 

_ Prince of fairies, Prince of humans I have something to tell you. Now that you’ve found each other, another important mission awaits you.  _

_ I’m always sorry to put all of you in dangerous situations but at this point, it’s just fate. I’ll give each one of you a new map and I’ll show you the way to get where you need to go. _

_ Listen on the map, there are exactly 4 site you need to visit and solve a case. Once you solve it, you’ll be given a piece of purple pearl. Once you get all 13 parts, the pearl will be restored completely. _

_ After so, your identities will be given back to you. your worlds will be given back to you. But you will face choices, it’s up to you what will you choose. _

_ I will guide you all along, keep you safe. _

_ when you think the situation gets too dangerous to stand, call my name. _

_ it’s time to go _

_ boys _

 

The two princes wakes up at the same time, deeply aware of their bodies pressed against each other, but too lost in each other’s eyes to bother. Little Seokmin interrupts their moment, jumping on the fairy to tackle him down.

“Jihoon hyung, plaaay with me” Jihoon groans at the pain of his back meeting the hard concrete ground but smiles when he sees the sweet smile playing on the child’s lips. He smiles harder when he notices that two of them are not connected anymore. 

“Let’s go” he says, jumping on his feet and picking the child up in his arms “where are the other members?” 

Soonyoung watches the two pouting and wondering how it would have felt if he had been able to hold him in his arms a little bit more. He gets up, following them.

“So you are finally awake mh?” Jun asks, clearly amused by the fact the after bickering, the two of them fell asleep close to each other “and not connected anymore” Minghao points out, as he was handing treats to eat.

“I don’t really know how that happened, but yeah” Soonyoung comments, picking up a treat and stuffing his mouth with it “that funny w-woman v-isited my dreams” 

“stop talking with your mouth full” Jihoon smacks the back of his head, before handing a treat to Seokmin, who was still in his hold.  “Why are you always hitting me?” he asks  gaining a cold shrug in response. 

“Okay, stop fighting. What did you dream?” Jeonghan butts in, curious due to the dreams. His curiosity grows stronger when the two princes explained their dreams.  Everyone is quiet for a few seconds, before the magistrate points out “but to who does belong the thirteenth piece of pearl? there’s only 12 of us at the moment” 

_“His name is Jisoo, find him before it’s too late_ ” a warm voice strikes their minds, like lighting in the sky and everyone know who that voice belongs to. 

“Jisoo?” the youngest asks confused 

“Why? Do you know him, Seokmin?” his brother picks him up, holding him in arms “I don't think so, but his name sounds familiar to me”

“So, anyone has an idea of how to get to _ Country of Glass?”  _ Chan chimes in, eyes focused on Wonwoo who only chickens out “don’t look at me, just because I’m a shaman, I don’t know everything”

“not even the slightest idea?” Mingyu asks, making the other’s cheeks flush because of the close proximity “I think.. there should be a portal but I can’t create one. I’m out of powers right now”

“need a hand?” a female voice butts in, scaring everyone, since they were all focused on the shaman/general interaction.   “Geez.. who are you?” the water nymph asks, hand on his chest due to the sudden scare. The woman, dressed in red from shoulders to her feet and a yellow drape around her middle, pats his head “Oh sorry, I’m Samanthabadra but you can call me Bohyun” 

Wonwoo gasps at the revelation “Bodhisattva of universal worthy?” and the woman only smiles warmly in response “at your services”.

 

                                                      ***  

“So.. you are telling us aunt Avalo sent you down here to guide us to Country of Glass?” Seungkwan asks, pouting and ready to complain, like he usually does.  The short woman in front him nods, lips stretched in a small line “yup”. She turns around, walking towards a point she likes better, towards the very same ash tree, the only testimonation of a certain kiss. 

She touches it with her fingers, rubbing invisible lines on its surfaces - a small triangle in a circular shape - before the symbol bleeds green light and activates. It creates a mirror like image, wavy lines on it. 

She turns around to face the members that had gathered behind her, smiling encouragingly “This will bring you City of Green glass, your first mission will be there. Avalo said you need to find Jisoo. Bring him back, guys”

“but who is he?” Vernon asks, confused by all the names he had to learn in such short time.  “Can’t tell you” she smirks playfull before giving each one of them a talisman “they will protect you. Jisoo has a pink talisman, you’ll recognize it once you see it”

The twelve members bow down to show their gratitude but when they raise their head, there is no more trace of Bohyun. 

“Shall we get going?” Soonyoung says before jumping inside the portal, soon followed by the others. 

 

***

**_Country of Glass_ **

**_City of Emerald_ **

 

Jihoon had seen a lot of things in his life, but nothing could be compared to this. City of Emerald was literally made of finely cut green glass. Everything, from buildings to fountains to cars, was shaped with a crystal-like surface. The sky was something else though. Sew with different sized precious gems and crystals, the sky stood triumphant on their heads. 

“It’s like a myth” Seungkwan comments, honey dripping from his eyes as he stares above himself. Vernon’s voice calls his attention when the boy almost trips over a flower made of crystal and nearly injures himself. The water nymph hurries over him, helping him up and inspecting for any damage but he can exhales in relief when he finds none of them.

“I found someone clumsier than me” the tall - Jihoon might say beanpole - general spoke, opening his mouth in a humorous circle. The shaman pats his shoulder in understanding, before heading next to the  _ absorbed- in- his thoughts _ fairy.  “What are you thinking about?” he asks, placing an hand on his shoulder to encourage him walking, not failing to notice Soonyoung’s stare on the back on his hand from behind. 

“This place looks oddly familiar but I’ve never been here before. I didn’t even know these countries existed”  

“Maybe it’s about your dreams, who knows” Wonwoo pats his shoulder before going back to take his place beside the general, walking along the city with him - shoulders barely touching, but aware of their proximity.

Someone runs towards them, stopping right in front of Seungcheol and painting due to the physical activity “Sir, I’m sorry for having you unattended”. Seungcheol raises one of his brows confused, like what the heck was he talking about? “Who are.. you?” he tries reluctantly.The clumsy boy facepalms himself “I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Magistrate Lee’s assistant. I was sent to pick you up, we’ve just received a notice of your arrival” 

Standing even more confused than ever, the magistrate gets gently shoved behind by Jeonghan, who smiles sweetly at the young boy “I’m sorry, our magistrate is a little bit slow. Can you bring us to Sir Lee?” 

“of course” the boy smiles brightly, leading the way to a shining glass palace in the middle of the city. 

 

                                                                  ***

The Emerald Palace stands in the city centre, high and magnificent, its glasses reflecting the sunlight,  _ diamond-like _ . But to Jihoon, at a certain point it only looked like a giant  _ mass of glass. _

Magistrate Lee’s assistant guides the group inside, more and more glass decorating walls and floors. “Mr. Lee is waiting at the 11th floor, I’ll show you the way”.  The twelve members nod their heads, following him up to the stairs “This place is literally made of expensive glass and they don’t have an elevator” Seungkwan comments, whispering to his lover, who only shrugged in response “don’t ask me” 

At the 11th floor, a set of guards - dressed in emerald green suits - controlled the hall directed to Mr Lee’s studio.  His assistant nodded to pass as if he were asking to let everyone pass, and so they did. He knocked on the door, and opened it even though no one answered from inside.  “Mr.Lee, Choi Magistrate and his group is here” 

“Let some of them in” the old magistrate says, sitting on his shining big chair, as if he was the king to his own throne.  “Some of you can enter, I’d ask the others to wait outside with me”.  Seungcheol reassured him with a nod of his head, bringing inside Jeonghan, Wonwoo and the bickering duo, who liked to steal glances from each other thinking no one would notice. 

“Magistrate Lee, thank you for welcoming us” Jeonghan bowed, followed by the other members. The old fella smiled almost wickly, or at least Wonwoo thought but shook his thoughts away as they sat down “So, are you searching for something like I heard you are?” he asked, joining his hands on the table

“Yeah, we are just looking for a friend of ours”  Seungcheol answers “he is been missing for a while now”

“Who are you looking for?”

“Hong Jisoo” Jeonghan says, eyeing the weird and short flick of nerves in his eyes . Hiding behind an incredible believing smile, Magistrate Lee nods twice and gets up “I’ll help you find him, but do you think he is here or..?” 

“We don’t know, we are just trying to make sure he is okay as his friends” Wonwoo answers this time, testing waters as if he knew something. 

“I can accompany you in the city, asking people if they have ever heard of him”

“thank you, magistrate Lee”

 

                                                             ***

  
  
Wonwoo senses something was wrong, from the way Mr Lee's voice  wavered when purposely asked people if they had seen Jisoo, from the way his eyes would nervously flicker around, avoiding Jihoon’s and his eyes the most.   They are walking around in circle as Wonwoo notices but keeps quiet, wanting to see what kind of joke the old man would pull on them. But Seokmin tugs his sleeve “hyungdeul, what’s that?” he points with his small hand to a shabby and distressed parlour.

“It’s an abandoned local, no one uses it anymore” Lee defended, trying to hide a true behind a smile. T he child pouted and stomped his feet “But.. it says Happy Feet, there is penguins inside? I wanna see them” he beams, running over to the parlour, whose door opened without even trying 

“Seokmin!” Vernon calls, scurries over to catch the child before he could enter and scrunch his nose at the smell escaping from the place “what’s this weird smell?”. Tentatively, Wonwoo breathes in deeply and scrunches his nose when he catches a swift of demon smell “move aside” he says, before turning to the magistrate “block him, he is thinking about running way, he knows where Jisoo is but won’t tell us”

Lee panics and tries to run away but his face meets the hard concrete ground when Soonyoung makes him trip on his feet and Jihoon sits on top of him, not letting him move “is this enough?”

“Seungcheol, Mingyu guard him for a while, I’m going in with Jihoon and Soonyoung” the shaman says before heading inside. The four of them nods and they act as the shaman asked. The water nymph huffs annoyed “Why do only the three of them get all the fun and we are here stuck with this old fattass?”

At the question, the old man tries to rebel against the general and the magistrate, who hold him down with more strength. 

“Where is Seokmin?” Vernon questions himself not seeing his brother anymore, and grimaces when he notices the door was opened again after Wonwoo closed it. “I’m going in too, I need to find my brother” he says, before entering too. 

Wonwoo expected anything but this. A cheap prostitute parlour run by a weird looking guy whose legs shakes in fear when Jihoon takes out a small blade from his boots, which grew bigger as soon as it was pointed towards  him. “w-who a-are y-you?”

“We ask the questions here, where is Jisoo?” Jihoon asks, approaching the man until his blade touched the front of his throat

“J-jisoo? I-I don’t know” 

“Do you want me to transform you in a monkey?” Wonwoo warns, ready to use his talismans and Jihoon presses the point of his sword even closer to him.

“D-don’t do anything rushed, why are you searching for me?” a sweet, soft voice asks revealing an even softer looking boy, staring at the scene unfolding with big eyes.

“Are you Hong Jisoo?” Soonyoung asks, concern on his face when he notices how thin and pale the boy is. He nods shyly and his eyes widens in horror suddenly “g-guys there is s-something behind you” he barely manages to say when a weird demoniac creature attacks the three, smashing them with his arms on the floor.

Jihoon scrunches his face in pain and holds himself up with his sword when the creature attacks him again but Soonyoung is fast enough to pull the fairy by his shirt on top of him, so that the demon won’t hit him. He rolls them over to the side, where Wonwoo is trying to make out something. “I can’t see it’s symbol, fuck” 

“What symbol??” Jihoon asks when he notices the demon is heading towards Jisoo “shit, he is heading towards him”

“Every demon has a symbol on their bodies, I can destroy it if we find it” 

“I will take care of it, pay attention to Soonyoung” Jihoon picks up his sword again and lunches himself on the creature, creating a big gush on his back  “yah, mass of shit”. The demon turns around, grabbing the fairy by the collar and raising him from the ground. “little fairy, wanna die today?”

“JIHOON” Soonyoung screams, running over to the creature. He touches it with his palm, hoping his own powers never left him. “Fire” as soon as his says it, fire envelops his palm, radiating on the demon’s skin and setting him on fire.

The creature screams in agony, letting the fairy fall on the ground with a tud. Jihoon gasps for air and stares at the prince in shock.  _ where did he even have those powers from??  _

“are you okay?” Soonyoung asks, worry spread on his face as he helps Jihoon up. The fairy only shakes his arms from his “focus on killing the demon. Don’t worry about me”

“shit, the symbol is on the back of his ankle” Wonwoo curses out, ready to approach the demon when the fire disappears and it is again on his feet, launching on Jisoo “do you want to be my whore?”

Little Seokmin was watching the scene hidden behind a wall, when something snaps in his mind as soon as he catches a glimpse of Jisoo and hears the demon’s advances on him.  _ Joshua.  _ He  runs over to the scene, Jihoon’s eyes flickering with fear once he sees the child “SEOKMIN NO!”. The child charges with his feet at the monster, stomping on his ankle and cursing “shithead, let him go”.

Wonwoo runs over to him, pushing him away as gentle as possibile. He smashes his talisman on monster’s back of ankle, shouting a loud “activate"

The creature, who fell on the floor because of Seokmin’s kicks, withers in absolute pain. Jihoon touches the ground with his palm, connecting his aura to the earth. Soon, sprouts of thick plants filled the hall, ripping the soil and caging the demon in a mortal stranglehold. He closes the palm, executing more force inside the plants, which tickned around the ankles with so much force they broke, and the demon cries in pain.

Its cries ceases when it turns into black smoke, escaping the place and leaving everyone exhausted and gasping in relief.  Seokmin rushes over to Jisoo, helping him stand up “are you fine?”. Jisoo smiles at him and ruffles his hair “thank you, little one. thank you”

Something shining catches Jihoon’s attention, he walks slowly towards it and picks it up. A purple pearly fragment shines in his hand and he understands. “it’s a piece of that purple pearl Avalokitesvara was talking about”

Wonwoo stares at it for a moment, lost in his thoughts.  _ So, it exists for real? It was not  a mere dream _

The trains of his thoughts is interrupted when someone tugs at his sleeve “hyung, are you okay?” he turns around immediately, not recognizing the voice in any of his friends. He widens his eyes and screams “SEOKMIN WHY ARE YOU AN ADULT?”

“I gave him a kiss on a cheek and he suddenly turned taller and b-bulkier. I don’t know what happened, what did I do?” Jisoo panics, feeling guilt for something he didn’t even know how it happened. 

“uuuh maybe Jisoo is the prince to Seokmin’s frog” Soonyoung blurts out, grinning at them but scowling when a  _ delicate fairy feet _ kicks his leg “shut up”


	7. The antidote

When Jihoon first learns that Mingyu and Seungcheol got hurt because of the demon, which had possessed Lee, he felt responsable for it. Before everything happened, magistrate Choi and general Kim had the man under control, pressed with his face on the ground. But suddenly, a weird smoke bleed from his ears, swirled uncontrollably in the air and blew them away. Magistrate Lee vanished in thin smoke soon after, as he had never been there.

All the members, who witnessed the scene, run up to them, expressions paled with shock and worry. Seungcheol and Mingyu laid on the ground, a couple of metres away from the brothel, gushes and dark smoke marks on their skins.

For a moment, Jeonghan thought they had lost them but the slow and heavy breathing reminded him that - indeed they were still alive.  “We need to get them to the first aid room we find, what can we do?”

Chan looked around, searching for any thing or any one that could help them but he didn’t expect an oldish yet warm voice calling out for them. “Young boys, do you need help?” a man, in his 50s probably, spoke and gasped  when he saw the two laying on the ground “oh my divine porcupine, what happened here?”

“Sir, is there a first aid room around here?” Seungkwan asked, voice getting frenzy and palms sweating at the sight of more blood gushing from their wounds

“there is one down the streets, I’ll show you the way. Let’s get them there before they lose too much blood, my god”

“Minghao, Jun stay here and wait for the others. We don’t know what is happening inside that brothel” Jeonghan suggested and missed how the they nodded reluctantly. He helped the others with getting the two injured men on their backs and asked “Where do we need to go?”

“Here, I’ll show you the way” the old stranger answered, as he showed them the way, accompanying them.   

“What the hell was that?” Jun whispered while the two chinese members waited for the rest to get out and almost bulged their eyes out, when they caught a glimpse of Seokmin “what the funk???”

“don’t ask, we didn’t even notice he got like this!” Wonwoo got out with the rest of the squad, voice quivering with amusement and shock from the events “where did the others go?”

“First aid room, Seungcheol and Mingyu got hurt when they were trying to old that other man down. We don’t know how, he disappeared in thin smoke and blew them away” Minghao explained, lowering his head as to apologize.  “Jeonghan, Chan and Seungkwan went with them” Jun added.

Their bodies froze at the mention of “hurt” and Wonwoo sniffed the air in search of any hint “demoniac smell, he was a demon. Fuck it”

“Shit, this is getting out of control” Jihoon cursed, internally blaming himself for everything “let’s go to them before anythin- where’s Vernon?”

As if on clue, a distressed Vernon got out, eyes vacant and confused “What did I exactly see there?” he tilts his head on the left - as if he was thinking - not noticing the look of the others on himself. When his eyes lands on a person he hadn’t seen before, the first thing he does is asking “Uh, is that Jisoo?” but opens his mouth in shock when his eyes shift on the person next to him. Next thing, he is fainting on the ground.

“Damn, I have this effect on people” Seokmin asked as he picked his  _ brother _ up easily

“Let’s just go now, we need to get away from here” Soonyoung suggested, hoping Minghao and Jun knew where to go.

The road to the aid room was quiet and full of unspoken questions. “That man said it should be around down here” Minghao said and hurriedly pointed out the medical sign on a traditional oriental house. They quickly got inside, getting stopped by someone, who they didn’t know “are you searching for your friends?”

But Minghao and Jun recognized him  “you are the sir from before, do you know in which room are they?”

“One is on the left, the other in on the right room along that hall” he pointed out, and furrowed his eyebrows when his eyes laid on Vernon “what happened to this one?”

“He fainted because of shock” Seokmin answered but saw no nurse around

“follow me, let’s bring him to this room C” the man ordered and he complied, following him there-. Jisoo, Jun and Minghao went with him while Soonyoung, Jihoon and Wonwoo hurried to room B and A but stopped once they saw Jeonghan getting out, distressed and sad.

“hyung, how are they?” Jihoon asked, feeling restless as he saw traces of pain in Jeonghan’s eyes. “The bleeding stopped for both of them but they won’t wake up. The nurses are giving them checking their vitals right now” the taller answered, but there was no trace of his usual teasing or bright tone.

“Can I go in?” Wonwoo asked “I need to check if they are not waking up because of the demon”. Jeonghan nodded and accompanied him inside but before he did, he turned his eyes to the two princes “get treated you two, you are wounded as well”

                                            ***

“Get away from me, I can do it by myself” Jihoon trashes as he tries the avoid the taller boy from touching his wounds with rubbing alcohol “oh god, I’m just trying to help you here, can you stop avoiding me?” Soonyoung rolles his eyes, getting more disinfectant on the cotton pad.

“I said I can do it by myself” he repeats but shuts his mouth at a particular look the other sends him. Soonyoung gets closer to him, fingers raising Jihoon’s chin in order to take a look at the marks on his neck. “The cuts are small” he voices, pressing the soaked pad on the small wounds, failing to see Jihoon’s eyes dropping to his lips for a small fraction of time.

The smaller hisses in pain when Soonyoung presses just a little bit harder on one of the deeper wounds. “Sorry”. He blows air on it to soothe it and a part of Jihoon just wants to smash his palm on his head, while the other wants him to get closer, but refuse to advocate to it.  “Is it done?” he asks instead, occupying himself with words since his thoughts are being to loud for his likings.

“Jihoon, you have cuts all over yourself. How can it be done already?” the prince of humans asks, raising one of his eyebrow and soaking other cotton pads “there are a few on your face as well”

“On my face?!!”

“Yes, so let me treat them” he takes the fairy’s chin in his fingers again to inspect his cheeks and his own lips drops in a smiling down line. Jihoon catches his expression and wonders “Why are you looking at me like that?”, not noticing he actually asked it for real.

Soonyoung stares sadly at him, fingers curling against his cheek, stroking it gently and Jihoon feels suffocating, a part of him longing for the gentle touch and another part of him longing to pull away, as if it was burning him. He lets out a breath when Soonyoung takes his hand away from him, but his breath hitches again as soon as the taller drops his forehead on his “I can’t stand you looking like this”

“It’s just a few cuts, what are you talking about?” Jihoon tries to play it cool, pretending that the latter doesn’t influences him any bit, but almost loses his shit when that warm hand comes closer to his left cheek again, closer to his lips. “There is one even here” Soonyoung says, thumb ghosting over a cut on Jihoon’s upper lip.

“Soonyoung, what are you doing right now?” Jihoon doesn’t sound angry or pissed like normally he would have if another person had touched him like that, but rather feeling dumbfounded by the other’s actions. T

The prince of humans inches closer to his lips and almost kisses him when a “G..uys are we interrupting something?” echoes in the room. Jihoon pushes Soonyoung violently away, not meaning to put too much force in his hands as he actually did and he mentally apologizes to him when the boy lands with his butt on the floor.

“No, something happened?” Jihoon asks, as Seokmin keeps smirking and Jisoo just smiles gently at him. “Vernon woke up and Seungkwan is complaining by his side right now, do you know how Seungcheol and Mingyu are?”

Soonyoung gets up and shakes the dust from the back of his jeans “Jeonghan hyung said their bleeding stopped and Wonwoo is working his magic on them to check if there is any demoniac trace in them since they are still asleep”.

  
  


                                             ***

Wonwoo had felt alone all his life, until fate brought all of them together on a mission with no end in sight. As he treated Mingyu’s wounds, he thought the tall general looked so peaceful and much more mature than when he was awake. With expert fingers, he pressed  the herbal mixture on a deep-looking wound on the other’s arm and sighed once he finished apply it.

“You need to wake up, general Kim” he finds himself saying, as sad blues scatter over him and an urge of holding him in his arms makes his skin tingle. “I’ll wait with you” he takes his hand, holding it firmly, bringing up to his lips and whispering  _ silent promises, with the taste of future. _

The unknown man stands silently at the slightly ajar door, hand on the handle, not wanting to disturb their moment. He smiles knowingly, closing the door to leave them in their privacy and heads to the other room to check on the others. The man’s lips turn downwards as he catches the sight of big beads of tears streaming down on Jeonghan’s cheeks. T

he boy doesn’t bother drying them, he sits by the side of the bed staring at the man on it. His sight doesn’t leave him, not even once, not even when a smaller boy tries to make him get up and get a bit of fresh air. The smaller boy sighs but understands, sitting beside him as to console him, if he will ever do.

It’s only the unknown man that catches Jeonghan’s unvoiced message  _ wherever are you, I’ll run to you. let’s meet again. _

                                          ***

For most part of his life, even when he was casted away, Chan had thought his cousin as a strong man but seeing Seuncheol lying on the ground, and later on the bed unmoving, left him with soggy shoulders and despaired mind. He had tried to pull Jeonghan away for a moment, let him get some fresh air but the other wouldn’t budge. The room felt suffocating, he got up and reluctantly exited it to clear his mind.

Outside, in the small park located at the back of the first aid building, Wonwoo, Minghao and Jun were discussing about something. Chan approached them quickly “hyungs.. what will happen to them?”

The shaman put an hand on top of the youngest’s shoulder and patted it “I used herbal treatment on their wounds to make them heal faster but their blood smells of demoniac presence”

Minghao bit his lower lip, out of worry and stress “Can’t you do something to get rid of it?”

“maybe.. did the demon poison their blood with the smoke he emitted?” Jun asked, eyes wide

Wonwoo could only nod and Chan felt helplessly useless “We need a strong antidote to save them”. Chan didn’t need to hear Wonwoo finishing his sentence to know what he left unspoken  _ or else they will die _

He felt something dropping on his head, imperceptible touch of ashes which he collected in his hand later. His breath got caught in his throat when the ashes swirled in his hand, attaching to each other and forming a paper out of nowhere.

“Hyung.. I think Avalokitesvara is reaching out to us” Chan called for their attention, obtaining it immediately as he showed them the paper.

_ Search for the Shaman of City of Red Glass, he will help you _

_ Let the prince of humans go, the shaman will recognize him _

_ अवलोकितेश्वर _

Wonwoo read the small piece of paper twice, thrice and then four times “We can’t let Soonyoung go by himself there. Look what happened here”

“Let me go where?” said prince appeared like a mushroom, out of nowhere, eyeing the four men. Chan handed him the paper, after taking it from Wonwoo’s hand “Avalokitesvara sent this”

“When did you start reading Sanskrit?” Soonyoung asked, looking for the words written on it “who is this shaman I need to find?”

“You won’t go there Soonyoung hyung, we’ll go together. We can’t let you go alone” Minghao answered before the rest. The prince raised one of his eyebrows, giving them  _ the look of “are you kidding me?” _ “If I have to go, I’ll go. I can’t let them die”

“Soonyoun-” Wonwoo tried but was cut off by an hand on his shoulder “Wonwoo, they need you here. The reason they are still alive is because your positive energy prevents the poison to knot their blood”

“I know”

“I’ll go with him” their faces turned to the left, not expecting another voice. Jihoon crossed his arms on his chest, narrowing his eyes at the rest of the members “We’ll go together and you will stay here looking after Seungcheol and Mingyu, and the others. Seokmin and Jisoo need our help too”.

                                             ***

An hour later, after eating something and arming themselves - just in case - the two princes set out for City of Red Glasses. Thanks to the unknown man, who let them call him as Master Xi, they reached the outer skirt of the territory, which connected - through a forest -  the two capitals of Country of Glass. Jihoon had imagined it to be more intricate and just plainly dark, but the forest was actually lighted up by crystal-like lamps.

The journey is quiet, both of them avoiding to piss off the other but halfway through it, he didn't notice the broken branch on the ground and Jihoon tripped over it. Soonyoung held him before he can fall “Pay att-”

“Don’t touch me” Jihoon snapped, removing his hands from him as if they dirtied him, or at least that’s what Soonyoung thought. “Keep your distance from me”

“What is your problem exactly?” Soonyoung gritted his teeth, gripping at his wrist to stop him from walking away.  Jihoon gave him an annoyed look before adverting his eyes to the small stones on the ground “I don’t have any problem”

The former took his chin in his fingers, just as he did earlier, raising it to get a proper staring contest “if is that so, why won’t you look at me?”  With his free hand, Jihoon pushed Soonyoung away from him “fuck you” and started walking away, puffing out his annoyance.

With renewed nerves, the prince of human walked up to him quickly, approaching his shoulders and throwing the smaller boy against the trunk of a tree. Jihoon didn’t have the time to curse him out again when Soonyoung connected their lips in an angry kiss. He cupped his face in his hands, pressing his lips harder on his and biting at the lower lip, as if he was asking for him to open up but Jihoon resisted it.

Resisted it, until Soonyoung gripped at his hair and tugged at them with enough force to make him gasp and part his lips.  Somewhere through it, Jihoon bit the other prince’s lips hard enough to draw some blood, hastily removed his mouth from his and slapping his cheek. “Get a grip of yourself, this is not a place to elope. Forget anything that may have happened between us”.

Soonyoung kept quiet for the rest of the journey, but his body wouldn’t leave Jihoon’s side, not even once as if he wanted to apologize but didn’t know how to.

Jihoon had felt warm and fuzzy inside when the other had touched his cheek and dropped his forehead on his, inside the pseudo- first aid room, but know all he felt was the coldness creeping back and ice lacing back around his heart.

He did trip again, however this time Soonyoung tripped with him. Caged. A trap set for adventurers or travellers.

“Who’s there?” a voice,  almost inhuman, boomed through the forest. The wind started blowing, carrying on his wings flowers, branches, leaves and topsoil. The fairy could make out a waving image of someone along it, but due to the dust hurting his eyes he kept them close.

“Who dares enter Shaman Seidhr’s territory without further notice?” the voice boomed again. But this time, the voice belonged to a standing figure, not too far from where the trap was set and the wind stopped blowing when Soonyoung, coughing up dust, said “A-Avalokitesvara sent us”

The man snapped his fingers and the net trap disappeared,letting the two boys fall on the ground, groaning at the hard contact.

“Why would she send you to m-” the shaman stopped his question, when his eyes focused more on the boys “My world.. you two”

Jihoon rubbed the dust out of his eyes, which had become redder because of it and said “We need help”. He felt warm inside again when a hand touched his head and felt himself materially disappear in thin smoke.

Instantly, they were catapulted in a different location. A dusty room, with no windows and books scattered around. The place screamed magic and something more sinister, Jihoon couldn’t point out.

“Sit down boys” the shaman suggested, bringing him to  _ reality. _ Soonyoung gripped one of his sleeves and made him sit down, beside him.

“Why do you need my help?”

“Our friends are dying. Demoniac influence. We need the antidote for it”

“What kind of demon was?” Seidhr askes, pacing around the room in search for something. Jihoon looked at the boy beside him, not knowing how to answer but saw no uncertainty in his eyes as he answered “Greed demon”

The shaman nodded in understanding, opening a drawer full of gimcrackery. He kept searching until he found what he was looking for. Picking it up, he put on the dusty desk a small bottle, containing a purple liquid. “Elixir of Escapes”

“what’s that?” Jihoon asked, raising his eyebrow at the choice of name for a potion

“A potion” Soonyoung deadpanned, and Jihoon scoffed at him “of course, I know it’s a potion”

the shaman eyed them with curiosity, but chose to keep quiet on the tensed vibe the two emitted  “You need to make them drink this. It will cleanse their blood from demoniac impurities and hopefully they’ll be able to wake up after a few hours”

“Will you really give us this without nothing in return?”

“Woozi, right?” the smaller boy nodded, weirded out for a moment due to being called with his royal name. “It is my duty to help you, even more if Avalokitesvara asked you” the old man said. He turned to look at Soonyoung “So, is it true that you are still alive”

“Should I be dead?” Soonyoung retorted, sensitive at the topic. The slight pout made the shaman stifle a laugh “No, you shouldn’t”

Jihoon got up, gripping Soonyoung’s hand to make him stand up as well “We have to go, I’m sorry if I seed rude but we really need to go”. The shaman nodded and handed him the potion. “Don’t let go of that hand” he said before touching both of their heads, bringing them back to where he first saw them.

The road back to City of Emerald, contrary to the one before, was not tensed with hasty feelings, rather embarrassment and renewed shyness.

_ Don’t let go of that hand _

Was it a premunition? a warning? a suggestion? Jihoon was never the type to be able to read along the lines. He liked hard cold facts, those you can smash in someone’s face like a freezing splash of water.

Seidhr’s words almost stung in his head, choking a part of his thoughts around Soonyoung as the others, worried for his team mates, ached to push them away. His cheeks  flushed with a hint of red hue when his hand, accidentally, brushed against the prince’s.

Soonyoung took it as an opportunity to intertwine their fingers and hold Jihoon’s hand tight. He looked ahead while Jihoon intently observed him, trying to figure out why the other was suddenly so quiet when all he had done was bothering him with his noiseness.

“Why are you holding my hand?” he asked, avoiding the very same branch he tripped over before. Soonyoung kept quiet for a few moment before he answered “I feel like doing it”

The fairy tried to pull away from his hold and glared at him when Soonyoung tightened the hold on his hand. He stopped abruptly in his tracks, making Jihoon collide with his sides and earning a  _ soft punch  _ on his shoulder.

“You looked lost in your thoughts, and I thought this could help you ground yourself”

“is this how they call it now?”

“Why? do you want it to be called something else?” Soonyoung looked at him, eyes inquiring and boring into the smaller’s, who shrugged his shoulders in response “I want it to be called nothing. We are only teammates, if you are implicating something else”

The prince of human scoffed and resumed walking, slightly annoyed at the mention of words like “nothing” and “only teammates”. Nevertheless, he  _ did not let go of that hand  _ Jihoon did not either.

                                           ***

A few hours later, the two princes were finally back with the antidote but no one could feel relieved yet. They still needed to see if it had any effect on the sleeping members, but they believed it will.

Mingyu and Seungcheol had been moved to the same room, so that the process of feeding them the antidote would have been quicker.

Wonwoo, being the shaman of the group, was the one in charge of the feeding process, but he needed other members helping him. Jeonghan and Jisoo helped him keeping their mouths slightly open, so that he could feed them more easily.  “We can only wait now” he said, after finishing giving them the potion. He straightened his aching back and sat at the edge of the general’s bed.

The other members were inside the room too, keeping their distance but not wanting to leave. “they will be okay, right hyung?” Chan asked, approaching the shaman and sadly looking at the sleeping boys. He wanted them to wake up and get better soon.

“They will, they have to” Wonwoo answered, eyes not leaving neither Seungcheol or Mingyu. his eyes bulged and he smiled in victory when he saw the scars on their bodies fading within a light he had only seen many years ago. “Look, their scars are fading. This means the antidote is working”

Jihoon felt like releasing a relief breath but till they woke up, he would have kept it for himself.  _ They will wake up, they will wake up, they will wake up. _

He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to laugh when Seungcheol opened his eyes. He woke up with a bang. As soon as his lashes fluttered open, he slapped his face and forced his body up in a sitting position. “Am I alive? guys.. is this heaven or earth? oh my god what the hell am I? where is this place?”

Seungcheol’s eyes met Jeonghan and he smiled sheeply “Jeonghanie, my angeeel” he coed and said  _ angel  _ boy rushed over him, hugging the life out of him. “It’s okay, you are alive”

“Mingyu?” the oldest member asked, peeking his head around. he saw him on the bed next to him and frowned “stop pretending to be asleep beanpole, wake up right now”

As if on cue, Mingyu opened his eyes and groaned “okay, okay, I’m getting up but my back hurts” . Wonwoo’s heart did a double leap, gyrated, almost smashed on the ground but jumped back on when Mingyu smiled at him, whispering a soft “thank you for everything”

“Guys what the actual fuck?” Seungkwan chimed in, approaching the two beds, ready to scold but stopped when Master Xi entered the room and smiled widely, seeing the two boys awake “how are you feeling?”

“Honestly, weird” Mingyu began, asking for a sip of water before continuing “I feel like I’m reborn and light?”

“Yeah, I feel kind of empty but in a good way” Seungcheol added and Wonwoo pondered harder, thinking he needed to inform himself better on the matter.

“You can stay here for as long as you need, get washed, eat something good and meet me up later at the park, allright?” Xi recommended, before exiting the room.

Jihoon was not the only one who let out a breath of relief, everyone did. Master Xi too.

                                           ***

Mingyu feels weird. A little bit after waking up, his head felt dizzy and he wobbled a little while walking back to his room from the bath. He had this urge to talk with Wonwoo, as if he could find all the answers he needed in the shaman even if he didn’t have them.

He manages to get inside and shut the door. A sleeping lump lays on the bed, curled underneath the soft dark brown covers. But the thing is that Wonwoo is not asleep yet. He can’t sleep yet but chooses to stay quiet.

Mingyu, on the other hand, sits by the edge of the bed and drops his forehead on the shaman’s side when his head gets dizzy again. “you are awake, aren’t you?”

Slowly, he turns around a bit so that Mingyu’s head shifts on his tummy and cards his fingers through the freshly washed hair, still damp from the bath. “I’m awake, what’s wrong?”

“I feel dizzy and I think I remember things I shouldn’t..” the general answers, draping his arms around the other’s middle, nuzzling his cheek over the shaman’s robe.

Wonwoo massages his scalp gently, pressing his finger against his forehead and draws a symbol over it, a simple circle bleeds a muted purple light. “this will help you lessen the dizziness”. Mingyu nods, closing his eyes but not his mouth “Did we meet before?” he finally asks, gathering all the courage he could muster. 

“In a past life? Maybe yes, probably not. Why are you asking me?” biting his lips, the shaman runs his hand through the damp hair again, not sure of how to answer that question.  “I don’t know.. those memories feel like dreams, but realistic” relaxing in his embrace, the general lets a sigh out he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“Mingyu, the mind has a power bigger than we can imagine. It creates, it destroys, it replaces, forgets and remembers. Your memories can be fruit of past experience or things you will experience, or things you want to experience” Wonwoo tries to explain, trying to avoid the matter of  _ past life  _ as much as possible.

Said boy smiles with his eyes closed, pearly white teeth showing “then, it’s a memory I’d like to experience”

“What kind of memory?”

Mingyu opens his eyes, staring at how the light of moon peeks through the window and casts his shadows along  Wonwoo’s skin. His gaze wanders over his lips and inches closer to him, moving on top of him. “This” he says, closing the distance before the shaman can even react.

It’s just a tentative peck at the beginning, but the kiss deepens when the taller grazes his finger along Wonwoo’s cheek. He stops for a moment “is this okay?”

The shaman hushes him a kiss, circling his neck with his arms and rolling them over, so that he is the one hovering over the other “it’s okay”

                                          ***

For the past two hours, Jeonghan has been thinking what the hell is passing through the magistrate’s head. The latter keeps smiling sheepishly at him, winking at him and blowing him kisses or kissing his cheeks.   _ Something is definitely weird, I mean he is usually a sweet puppy but this is too much even for him. _

Opting for major inquiries, Jeonghan accompanies him to help him washing up. The bath, similar to a japanese hot spring, is big and holds both cold and hot water thermae.

The second oldest in the group is rinsing out his boyfriend’s hair when latter takes hold of his wrist, hard enough not to hurt him “do you love me?”

Saying Jeonghan is not surprised is an euphemism, his mouth falls aslack for a moment but closes soon after, gulping down. He shifts uneasily under Seungcheol’s expectant stare and feels himself blush and heat up, when his eyes meet the other’s soft gaze. He can’t find the words in him, so he just lets his body speak when he presses his lips against the latter’s. “You gotta find out yourself”  he says, before resuming his cleaning session.

He lathers his shoulders with soap and rinses it out with a big bowl to scoop the water. He narrows his eyes at the only still visible scar, which hadn’t faded yet, running his fingertip over it.

“It will fade away, don’t worry” Seungcheol reassured, his arms circling the other’s upper body and tickling water on his back. He lets his chin drop on top of Jeonghan’s shoulder, pressing a few open mouthed kisses once in a while.

“Y-yah” the latter calls out, fluster at the former’s antics. Seungcheol smirks, teeth grazing over the tender skin of Jeonghan’s neck. Mouth closing at a certain spot, sucking a deep love mark on it and making the other shudder underneath his hands.

Jeonghan yelps surprised when the magistrate takes a hold of his butt, kneading it and then moving to his thighs, which soon find themselves wrapping around the former’s torso. “What do you think you are doing, Magistrate Choi?” the latter scolds, punching his shoulder gently.

“Loving you?” Seungcheol smiles and then smirks when Jeonghan’s skin heats up even more, red hues scattered around.

The small, innocent cleaning session turned to a steamy making out session in a blink of an eye, hands on skin, lips on lips and breaths matched to the tunes of quickened heartbeats.

Seungcheol is deepening the kiss, hands gripping tighter at the other’s back side when the two princes walks in.

It’s like time freezes and everyone is too embarrassed to make a sound. Nothing compared to the bickering noises Soonyoung and Jihoon made while they were heading to the baths, sounds Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn’t even hear, too lost in each other.

“O-h my god, I’m so sorry. We’ll just go” the fairy manages to say, after realising the weight of the awkward silence surrounding everyone.

“It’s n-” Seungcheol doesn’t even have the time to finish when a brilliant Soonyoung decides it’s a good thing to tease “Seungcheol hyung’s dick is angry”

The magistrate gasps not expecting the younger remarks and Jeonghan turns to a brighter shade of read, hiding his face on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Oh what the hell. Soonyoung, can you shut up for a moment??” Jihoon scolds, smacking his chest, annoyed.

“Make me”

“You didn’t even need to ask me” the latter narrows his eyes, inching closer to the former who tries to run away. Jihoon catches him, picking him up by the waist and throwing him in the hot water bath, before he sticks his tongue at him and leaves him alone.

Well, alone with Seungcheol’s angry dick and Jeonghan’s embarrassed but pissed off face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has eased my mind from sad thoughts, thank you for reading


	8. City of Yellow Jade

“I’m glad you guys are okay now” Master Xi said, eyeing the members with hints of fondness in his eyes. Mingyu and Seungcheol, followed by the others shortly after,  bowed down in order to show their gratitude “Thank you for helping us out”

The master patted their heads and smiled warmly, before he took out something from his pocket. He brought up a crimson gift-bag with golden swirling engravings sews. He opened Seungcheol’s palm, putting it his hand. “Take this with you, protect it”

He was astonished for a moment but as soon as he met the elder’s eyes, he nodded firmly “Thank you, Master Xi”

“I think it’s time for us to resume our mission” Jihoon chimed in, bowing to the elder, who ruffled his hair “I know, I just want to tell all of you to keep living, to never give up. Even if things seem too hard, there is always a solution”

Jihoon smiled in understanding and everyone bowed again. When they stood up, Master Xi was nowhere to be found,  _ disappeared like white smoke in the ai _ r. 

***

Journey to city of Yellow Jade

“My butt hurts” Seungkwan complains, as the caravan they were moving with, kept clashing with the bumpy ground of Taklamakan desert. Sitting beside him, Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. Not because he is annoyed by the nymph’s whiny side, but more out of habit. “Stop complaining and thank the gods we are not dead yet by sandstorms.” 

“Maybe he is hurting because of something else” Soonyoung calls him out, teasing tone on the tip of his tongue. However, his teasing smile falters due to a hard kick on his left stink. 

“Jihoon, stop trying to murder Soonyoung” Jeonghan scolds him and almost fall off the caravan when  a particular bump on the road clashes with the metal rods of it. Fortunately, Seungcheol holds him tight by the waist, preventing his fall. “Ffiuu.. I almost died”

At a certain point, the caravans stop and the charioteers cue them to get down, before they sprint away along the desert. “We are literally in the middle of nowhere…” Minghao sighs, letting his arms fall against his body.

As if on cue, the wind blows and lulls sand particles within the air. They uses their arms to protect their eyes from the semi-storm, and drop them when the wind ceases.

“I’m pretty sure this city was not here when I looked” Chan speaks first, looking around.

**Half dead, half alive. Welcome to City of Yellow Jade** . Seungkwan reads it outloud from a cartel, a shiver running down his spine as Vernon pats his back in an encouraging manner. 

“Well, let’s just dive in. Shall we?” Wonwoo asks, before making his away along the path connecting the desert to the modern part of the city, well the part that was not covered with sand. 

Everyone follows him down the city. People stop and talk between themselves as soon as they see strangers dashing through the streets.  _ How did they even find us? who are they? what is going on?  _

Wonwoo is not surprised by that, since the city had literally appeared within a blow of wind and dust particles. He is not even surprised when two guards stop the group, blocking their road with blades. 

“Who are you and what brings you here?” one of them, the taller with oxygenated blond hair  asks, keeping his blade pointed to the members. However, the other guard with-non-existent eyes bulges them out, when he catches sight of the small purple talisman hanging from Wonwoo’s neck. “Minhyuk look at that” he says, indicating it with his finger.

As soon as Minhyuk notices it, he lowers his blade and bows “We are sorry, please come with us” 

“JOOHEON?” Soonyoung peaks his head from Mingyu’s shoulder and shouts in disbelief, catching said person’s attention. “Soonyoung? wtf bro you are alive?”. The prince scurries over to him, giving him a bro hug and a pat on his back “Stop mocking me, are you still singing that weird song of yours?”

“I told you many times before, It’s a song from my past life and it’s not weird”

Jihoon watches their interaction with an unidentified feeling spreading in his chest and turns his face to Wonwoo, whose eyes had been on him all the time. He mouths a “what?” but the shaman only shrugs his shoulders, before a huge ruckus is heard. A few pieces of wood and stones fly around. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon looks annoyed and roll their eyes “That dick is at it again”. 

“Guys, we need to go and put the situation under control. Search for Changhyuk, he will help you setting down for as long you need to stay here. He is at the guard’s station” Minhyuk says, before going away 

“See you again later” Jooheon follows him to the abandoned part of the city. 

“Well… a start with a roar” adult Seokmin comments, resuming his steps and taking Joshua by his hand “Come on, let’s search for Changhyuk”

***

“Welcome to City of Yellow Jade” Changhyuk greets bored, cleaning his vast choice of blades sitting on top of the table in the middle of the guard station’s hall. 

Seungkwan eyes him for a moment and smiles awkwardly when Changhyuk catches him staring at his knives. He picks one of them up and pushes Seungkwan to the wall, blade at the ridge of his neck. 

“Hei, let go of my boyfriend” Vernon puffs out, annoyed by the guard’s weird behaviour “You are scaring him”

Changhyuk snickers at Seungkwan’s pale face “Little baby, can’t even defend himself properly. Is this the way are you conducting your mission?”

“Changhyuk-ssi, If I were you, I wouldn’t bother a water nymph” Seungcheol intervenes, gripping at the guard’s wrist. “Lower your blade, this is not the place to fight”

“So what?”

Seungcheol grits his teeth and hastily spits out  “Do you have to be this annoying?”

“Yes, are you controlling yourself? go head if you wanna beat me”

“YOU TWO STOP” Seungkwan yells and a big water bottle, placed on the table, explodes right on the two fighting babies. 

“Humans” he says before freeing himself, returning into Vernon’s soothing arms, who pats his head, telling him he has done a good job. 

The guard and the magistrate stands dripping in water, eyeing each other once in a while “Peace?” Seungcheol asks first

“Peace” Changhyuk hands him a hand, shaking it. 

Another roar is heard and the ground shakes again. “What the hell was that again?” the magistrate asks. “Probably, that dickhead is at it again. Didn’t Jooheon and Minhyuk tell you already?”

“No, they were in hurry to go there. Who is this dickhead?” Jihoon asks

“He calls himself One of the Eight Immortal” Changhyuk opens his radar to check his members’ position. “He lives in the outer skirt of the city”

“ba xian zhi yi?” Chan goes, a bulb lighting up on top of his head as realization hits him “Guys, that’s what is written on the piece of paper Master Xi gave us”

Soonyoung takes the paper out to check it again and nods in understanding “Chan is right guys, the chinese characters read as 八仙之一”.

***

Han Xiangzi

Han Xiangzi. Wonwoo heard of him when he was still an apprentice. But he had never been aware of what happened to him. He felt the demoniac presence as soon as their feet touched the ground of the city’s outer skirt, weirded out by it.

His gaze lingered on Changhyuk for a second when the other nodded at him as if he understood what he wanted to ask. “A demon from the Inferies possessed him”. 

A beastly-like shriek combined with a human one filled the air. They hurried over the battlefield, coughing at the dust that clogged their lungs.

Jooheon fell on the ground, the stones scratching at his back. Soonyoung rushes over to him , helping him to stand up.“Are you okay bro?” he asked.Jooheon nodded but turned them over when the creature, erupting in a scream, launched at them. 

“Wonwoo, set a rune. I’ll cage him” Jihoon spoke, palming at the earth, which soon ripped with force. Extensions of cactus plants broke out, running over the desert field to cage him in a tight fit. “NOW”

The shaman bended down to trace patterns on the ground, the symbol bleeding in a zigzag pattern with a diagonal line in the middle of it. 

Another shriek, the creature screamed as the plants ripped from the force they were pulled apart with. Its eyes set on Jihoon’s, launching at him with its claws, managing to wound his stomach.

The fairy screamed in pain, clutching at his injured tummy.. As the crimson beams fell one by one on the floor, the fragrant blood of a fairy clogged the creature’s nose, arousing his mind. Its eyes turned red and was about to launch itself on Jihoon again, when the sky became black. A strong wind blowed, carrying along the sand of the desert, swirling dangerously closer to the demon.The swirling sand reproducing the vortex of anger in Soonyoung’s sudden golden eyes.

Jihoon closed his eyes to protect them from the storm and felt a warmth around himself, embracing him in a hug. A hand setting on top of his stomach as if it was meant to stop the blood from gushing out. “I’ll protect you”.

Soonyoung hugged him closer to himself, closing his eyes as the sandstorm enveloped the demon in a vortex. 

The shaman repeated his actions from before, drawing a circle around the previous symbol. Yellow light surrounds the vortex, exploding as dust flies all around and the demons dissolved Han Xiangzi fell on the ground, with apparent no sign of being alive. 

                                             ***

A few members surround Han Xiangzi’s resting body, eyeing him with suspect and on guard. The first one to speak is Chan. “Wonwoo hyung… are we sure he is not possessed by the demon anymore?”

The shaman nods, arms crossed against his chest and brows furrowed as if he was thinking about something deeply. “It is so weird… he is actually supposed to be a  _ real immortal,  _ why can’t he heal by himself?”

“Maybe the demon consumed too much of his vital energy” Seungkwan suggests, as he looks at the immortal. 

“I-Immortality can be s-stripped off” the “victim” groans as pain shoots up in his throat from lack of hydration. “he is alive!” Seungkwan deadpans, opening his eyes in shock.

“How do you feel, Master Han?” Wonwoo asks, bowing his head to greet properly a superior. The supposed immortal, reaches his head to pat him, weakly “I’m okay, thank you for healing me. It will take a while to regain all my vital energy, but I will”

“Did the demon eat your vital energy?” Chan asks

Master Han nods, trying to sit up with the help of the other two members. “I’m immortal, but my vital energy can be consumed too”

“then, rest a lot”

Master smiles at him. Then, he proceeds to take off his necklace “I will give this to you, I know you must be searching for this” 

“Why are you giving us your necklace?” the shaman ponders.

“There is a piece of the purple pearl, collect the rest of the pieces in this little bottle. Once completed, it will reform itself” he explains, handing it to the youngest of three “here”

“Thank you"

***                   

Feverish, dark, scary. Jihoon trashes around, pain shooting through his body as the wound on his tummy re-opens because of his harsh movements. He cries out due to the pain, but he refuses to open his eyes, the nightmare still fresh and engraved in the back of his mind. 

Jihoon does want to open his eyes though, a little while later when a warm hand sets in his hair, fingertips pressing lightly against his scalp. 

He opens them when a pair of warm, soft but chapped lips set against his temples, pressing down soothing words. He calms down a little, feeling brave enough to sputter a quiet  “S-Soonyoung…” Said boy hums in response, hand caressing Jihoon’s bangs from his forehead. “I think my wound re-opened, I should get it checked” 

“On your back, I’ll treat it” Soonyoung orders, not wanting a negative answer and shuts him up with a finger on his lips when Jihoon was about to say something. “I’ll get Wonwoo’s magical herb, don’t move” Feeling helpless, the fairy nods his head once and stares at the window on his right side. 

With a small bottle and a fresh gauzes in his hands, he returns shortly after. He kneels beside the bed, putting down the tools. “Can I?” he asks, when his hand approaches the fairy’s soaked-in-blood shirt. 

Jihoon nods awkwardly, shifting in his place and whines when he feels his wound pulling. “Try not to move too much” Soonyoung picks the small bottle up, pouring on his fingers the green moudy mixture, before applying it on the wound.

He winces at the cold and stingy contact but Soonyoung tries to soothe it by blowing on it, before leaving a small kiss on the soft expanse of skin that is not lacerated, just above the wound. “It will pass, tomorrow it will be already better”

“Why are you so good to me?” Jihoon’s eyes water, emotiveness surging in his body. “Should I be bad to you?” Soonyoung asks, rising his head so that he would be able to take a look at his expressions.

“You should, so that I could hate you” 

The prince of humans snickers, picking up the gauze and covering the wound with it. “I’ll just take it as an I love you too” he gets up and turns around to go to his own bed, but an hand stops him. 

Jihoon looks down when he voices out what he wants “Stay with me” and Soonyoung just knows what it means. “Scoot over slowly”

The small bed with two bodies on it feels full, warm, clear. It eases his pain. Soonyoung’s scent lulls his him but he is afraid to close his eyes. 

“Why are you always getting hurt?” Jihoon mentally thanks him for asking a question “I don’t know, I guess it’s just part of my destiny.”

“I’m sorry I can’t protect you from all of this” the taller turns on his side, eyeing him closely when his hand moves to turn Jihoon’s head over to his own. 

“You saved my life before, when you pushed me away from the demon”

Jihoon really wants to remove his hand from his own face but his heart decides against it. 

Soonyoung sighs, dropping his lips on his forehead while he rubs small circles on the soft cheek. “I’m sorry for acting like a dick and invading your space”

At each circle rubbed on his skin, Jihoon feels filled up to the brim with unanswered questions and unfiltered emotions, which set on his cheeks as red hues. He coughs, clearing his throat as if to ground him, although he is lying down. “I’m sorry for the slap.. the one I gave you two days ago”

Soonyoung’s fingers halts in their motion and Jihoon almost whines when he removes from his his face. 

“It still hurts”

“Don’t pretend it hurts. I won’t kiss you better” Jihoon warns as punishment for the loss of contact

“Why?” 

“I have a fever, a wound on my stomach but I have not lost my mind” he declares but becomes quiet when the taller pouts slightly and looks at him, almost pleading “So you won’t give me a kiss?”

His body reacts before his mind, he raises his head up so that he pecks the corner of his lips and retreats almost instantly, as if it never happened. “Tomorrow you will forget this ever happened”

“Why are you always telling me I need to forget?” he sets his head on the palm of his hand, as his elbow is plopped down on the bed. 

“Because you need to” Jihoon closes his eyes, deciding it’s now time to sleep

“Tell me” Soonyoung insists, whining tone filling his voice.

“I won’t” 

“Fine” Soonyoung huffs out “Then, you’ll pay”

The fairy opens his eyes, not understanding “What… how?”. He understands when a peck lands on his lips along with words pressed against his mouth “I can’t forget if it is you”

Jihoon thinks he can melt a little bit but cringes when he registers the cheesiness “Stop being so dramatic and go to sleep”. 

_ Jihoon would really like Soonyoung to shut the hell up, but he knows he won’t stop him. Not in this moment. _

The next day, when Seungcheol finds them curled against each other, he doesn’t have the heart of waking them up. He smiles knowingly, and gets out, returning to his own source of happiness. 

***

After checking the immortal's vitals again and thanking him, Wonwoo returns to their designed rooms, which Changhyuk provided them with. The general is already in bed, waiting for him. “I don’t know if I should say this” he says, before making space for his lover to lay down next to him.

“Say what?” Wonwoo lays down, hiding under the cover in search of warmth.

“I think there is something you are not telling me” Mingyu stares at the ceiling of the host room they were staying in. “Something you know but won’t tell me” he turns around to face him.

Honestly, Wonwoo is tired. Mentally and physically from the energies spent to heal the immortal. Tired from the broken pieces of memories of past lives surging every now and then. Tired from being afraid and  keeping everything inside of himself. But he can’t do anything about it.

“I’m not hiding anything from you, Mingyu” he chooses to say before turning around to lay on his side. 

The general hugs him from behind “Are you really sure about it? he asks, but the shaman only hums in response.

“Then why are you avoiding my eyes?” 

“Mingyu, just stop it.” Wonwoo says hastily, removing himself from the hug and getting up “Stop asking question to which I can’t answer. Don’t follow me”. He gets out, leaving a clueless Mingyu behind.  

_ Mingyu really doesn't want to go after him, but he knows he will follow Wonwoo anywhere, anyway, anytime. _

 

***

There is something. Seungcheol has been thinking a lot. His brain formulates hypothesis, to which he can only answer in one way. He knows, realizes that he won’t live forever, as if forever even existed for someone like him. After all, he was and he is only a magistrate.

He doesn’t want to lose up time, he doesn’t even know how much time is left for him, nor if they will ever complete this mission they are in.

With an awkward smile, an a weird tug on his heart, he sets his arms around his lover’s middle. “Jeonghanie?”

Said boy hums in response, as he towels down his blonde hair “oh?”

“‘I’m going to ask you something”

“Something like?”

Seungcheol tightens the hold around his middle, placing his chin on top of a fine shoulder “Something impegnative”

Jeonghan feels like snorting at the choice of words, and he does “More impegnative than you?”

“More impegnative tha-HEI” he huffs out a hint of annoyance, but it’s quickly replaced with a smile when Jeonghan turns around in the hug, pecking his lips “Go on, what something”

“Something along the lines of taking a step forward”

“A step forward?” the former asks, quirking a brow up in suspicion “what do you want me to do? a strip tease? do want me to suck you-”

Seungcheol can only do one thing to stop the never ending questions. He places his hand on the lower tummy and scratches, until Jeonghan drops on the bed laughing. When he stops, the magistrate speaks again, smirking “Not that kind of step, even if it’s well welcome”

“then, what?”

“Do you want to marry me?” he finally asks, directly dropping a bomb on the poor Jeonghan’s heart. He feels his heartbeat quickening, breath falling short and mind slowing downs. His mouth drops forming a O “M-marry?”

Seungcheol nods “Marry”

“Marry.”

“Yes, marry”

“A Wedding” Jeonghan deadpans, eyeing his lover with questioning eyes.

“Yes”

“But I can’t have babies” he argues

“ We have 11 sons already” the magistrate replies back, knowing it’s a winning point and a weak spot of the other,  _ the fondness for the other members. _

“you are right”

“So?”

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSS” 

_ Seungcheol almost loses his ear that night, but he finds comfort in Jeonghan’s warm hand caressing his cheek, warm lips locking on his, warm eyes telling him yes. _

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me a month to finish this chapter...


	9. Of demons and unfiltered tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry for the failed smut attempt lmao  
> Honestly, I was conflicted.  
> I didn't know whether to post it with the smut part or not, but I remembered how long it took me to write with my mum beside me, trying not to let her read what I was writing..
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and thank you for reading, if you are reading it :P

 

Seungkwan is out, strutting down the streets to do some grocery shopping. He mentally curses Changhyuk out, since the older beat him in rock, paper and scissors. He is looking for some green apples when he feels something brushing against his lowers legs. He doesn’t mind it a first, thinking of it as his own imagination but turns around when he feels his vinyl baskets being grabbed.

A child steals his peaches and runs away. He yells out for the kid to comeback, and starts running after him when the little one ignores him. 

The short running sessions stops when the kid stumbles on his feet, falling down on his knees. He starts crying due to the pain and tries to run away again when Seungkwan approaches him. 

 

“It’s okay I won’t hurt you” the water nymph says “Are you hurt somewhere?”. The child nods reluctantly, hiding his face into his scraped knees. 

“Can I see?” Seungkwan props down, to get a proper look and when the child nods again, he hovers his palm quickly on his knees, healing the scratches and the pain. 

The child stares at him in awe, tears still streaming down his cheeks, which were stained with dirt “how did you do that?” 

 

“It’s a secret” the nymph speaks, holding a finger against his lips to mimics his words “where are your parents, child?”

“I don’t have parents”

_ And Seungkwan understands _ . He understands better than anyone “How about you stop stealing peaches and come with me? I’ll help you”. He extends his hand out but the child looks away “I don’t want to come with you”

“I’ll show you magic tricks”

The child’s interest is picked by the mention of the word  _ magic  _ and gets up, beaming smile on his face. He takes Seungkwan’s hand before saying “Where are we going, uncle?”

 

That’s how, half an hour later, Seungkwan finds himself being scolded by Jeonghan and Seungcheol, holding the child against his chest. 

“What the hell? Where did you find him?” Jeonghan asks, eyeing the child with suspicion. The little one just hides more in the nymph’s chest, scared to meet the others’ gazes.

“Jeonghan hyung, he is just a kid. Can we help him? he is alone” 

“Seungkwan” Seungcheol speaks “We can’t bring him with us, and you know it”

“But.. he doesn’t have any family. We can’t leave him alone”  the nymph tries to reason, rubbing soothing circles on the kid’s back. 

 

Suddenly, the room is filled with green light and it peaks the child’s interest again, since he stops hiding, eyes looking around to understand which sources is emitting light. “Hello guys, I’m back” Samanthabadra appears and the light dissolves, gaining the attention of the three members “I don’t have time, take the child with you. He needs you”.

 

As soon as she came, she disappears in thin light again, leaving a small pendant on the ground. 

“Well, that was quick” the magistrate judges, picking the pendant up. He reads the inscription on it “Who is Hanseung?” 

“That’s me” the child reveals, stunned by what had just happened “is that for me?” 

the magistrate approaches him, putting the pendent on the child and ruffling his hair “I guess you are part of us, now”

That night, while Seungkwan and Vernon slept together, little Hanseung snuggled in their shared room. He jumped on bed, waking the nymph up. “Do you want to sleep with us?” he asked, voice groggy with sleep and eyes half opened, half closed. Hanseung nods and snuggles closer to the water nymph.

Samanthabadra visits him in his dreams, smiling at him and ruffling his hair  _ take care of the little one, you will understand. _

 

***

 

During the very same night, Seokmin and Jisoo were out on patrol. The younger of the two decided it was a good idea to grope the other in the middle of their duty. “S-Seokmin stop it, you are going to get us in trouble. Someone will see” Jisoo scolded him, patting his hands away.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop it” the one that used to be a small child, helds his hands up in defeat, sighing because he wanted some alone time with his other half,  _ quality time _ with his other half. 

 

Everything was quiet, too quiet almost. It was as if someone had suddenly muted their favourite movie and then turned the volume up, interfering with it. Four masked men, jumped out of nowhere, knocking Seokmin out. Jisoo tried to put up a fight, scratching at the man who picked him up on his shoulders “let me go” he screamed but an hand clamped his mouth shut and the next thing he knew, was blacking out. 

 

The next day, It’s Minghao and Jun that finds Seokmin stone cold at the border of the city. Super worried about Seok’s wellbeing and Jisoo’s whereabouts, they bring the passed out guy back in their host house, waiting for him to wake up. 

To not cause a ruckus inside the house, Minghao calls Wonwoo to inspect any damage or wound on Seokmin, but when the shaman finds none apart from a bump on his head, they release a breath they didn’t even know they were holding. 

 

Wonwoo passes his hand over Seokmin’s head, where a bump had formed, healing him. After was felt like an eternity, he woke up, groaning at first, jumping on his feet the next moment. “We need to find Jisoo. They kidnapped him”

Wonwoo voices out a small, pacing up and down the room “Fuck” 

 

“How do we know where he was brought up?” Minghao asks, waiting for any answer Wonwoo would provide them with, However, Seokmin answers him. “I think he is in  _ Country of moantains”  _

Jun glares at him “Are you kidding right know? does that even exists?”. The other chinese boy only stares at him with a blank expression before asking “Wasn’t Country of Light next on the map Avalo gave us?” 

 

“Guys, the name on the map changed” Wonwoo reveals, sighing and facepalming himself “This will drive us nuts, but we need to get the others as soon as possible and leave for that country, once I figure out where the heck it is placed”.

  
  


***

**_Country of Moantains_ **

**_City of Luxuria_ **

 

Seokmin has never been more worried than ever. Something in his heart tells him that his Jisoo is in danger. He blames himself, considering himself  a failure.  _ Why would Jisoo even love him? Would the other look at him in the eye again after his own shortcomings?  _

Jihoon tried to comfort him during the journey to the weird country, which had appeared on the map. Even, he tried to talk to him, tell him that he should not blame himself, rather focus and do all he could to save his lover. That the other members would help me, would not leave alone anyone. 

Because Jihoon knew and knows. When things happen, we blame ourselves because it’s easier to accept the fault in us, than in others. 

The only ones that should be blamed, should be the one that organized what had happened. Not Seokmin. Not Jisoo.  _ Not me. Not You. But them _ . 

 

The sea was in tempest, mimicking everyone’s mood but the ship sailed anyways, ready to fight whoever chose or was obliged to fight them.

Because Jihoon and the rest of the members were not cowards.  _ They were idiots, ready to lose everything to save everything and everyone that mattered.  _

 

_ Country of Moantains. _ A constellations of mountains scattered over a private island in the middle of a dark ocean, not far away from Country of Glass. The name, they learnt, derived from  demons that infested the area. Luxury demons liked to possess people and toy with their negative feelings, sexual frustration and anger. But they also fed on innocence.

People that got possessed molded into neediness and desperation of getting rid of their source of  light. Desperation of getting off and laid, trying to fill what felt as a vacant space in themselves, which was nothing else that the demon consuming their aura.

 

“We’ve just arrived and I feel already stuffed. This air feels disgusting” Wonwoo managed to say whitelist trying to control his breathe. As a shaman, he could feel the demoniac aura and smell it right under his nose more than anyone. 

General Kim, who had kept him under his watch since their little fight, approached him, giving him his mask so that the other would be able to breath better. He didn’t say a word though, he didn’t need to. Wonwoo accepted it thankfully, wearing it as soon as he got it as an apology. 

 

A member of the guards from the previous country accompanied them along the journey. Wonho had been there in the past, surviving the demons and himself. He had told them that the capital was rather quiet, everything seemed average and normal outside, ‘but the ugly was inside houses, brothels. Sometimes demons would go hunting too. 

_ What hides under the surface, is usually something we would wish to never know, to never understand. But when you have too much to lose, even if you are scared, you want to know, you want to protect _ . 

That’s what Seokmin deemed right to think while walking around the capital, looking around to face any traces of  _ him.  _ Out of nowhere he felt clouded, his insides burning with a sudden desire. His rational part of him fought with the urges of running towards the source of the _ intoxicating fragrance _ that invaded him. He crouched on the ground, gripping at his head. 

 

Vernon bulged his eyes out at the sight of his brother on the ground, yelled his name and hurried over him. Seokmin shoved him aside, making him fall on the ground. 

Wonwoo didn’t know what to do, for the first time in his life he didn’t understand what was the source of that behavior. As he tried to approach Seokmin, the other was already on his feet running away. Eyes red. 

 

He run and run. Run again, tripped and got up. Got lost along the way, due to different fragrances he was able to smell. But eventually he found it. The reason of the weird “awakening” that was happening in him.  _ Jisoo. _

 

In a span of a moment, eyes blurred and breath ragged, Seokmin got lured into the  _ lion’s den _ . His Jisoo was not  _ his Jisoo  _ anymore. Revealing clothes, black lingerie and eyes lined with smudged kohls. 

_ Where did you go?  _ His rationality tried to reason him, but the tentation was stronger, pulling him in as easy as it was to extend his hand to the source of his dreams. 

It happened fast, gaining and losing his conscience while his hands could only grip at the inviting hips of his lover, who had him tied on a silky red bed. Nipping at his skin and rolling his hips down on his own.

 

High on a feeling he never met, Seokmin felt so lost when Jisoo’s lips found his, molding together, biting and pulling hard enough to draw blood. But as soon as the high feeling came, it disappeared.

The sound of a door being busted open. The sound of familiar voice yelling both his name and his lover’s. The sound of something screaming inside of him and breaking until for a moment he thought he could not hear anymore.  

 

A slap landed on his face, bringing him to reality, regaining control over his senses. Like the feeling of going underwater and than coming back to the surface, being able to breathe properly again. 

 

“My freaking buddha, Seokmin wake up!” another small slap on his face and his was fully awake. “divine porcupine, what the hell has happened to m- JISOO!” 

He freaks out when he notices his lover on the floor, passed out. “Seungcheol hyung, help me” 

The magistrate helps him, picking the boy from the floor and bringing him outside. A worried, sweaty Wonwoo - who was not used to run - stopped right in front of the parlour when the three of them got out. “H-how i-is he?”

Seungcheol spoke first “He passed out, I found them getting at it in a weird,creepy red room” 

“What do you think hyung?” Seokmin asked, while hugging the other closer to his body

“I think the demon possessed him and left his body already, otherwise he wouldn’t have passed out” after regaining composure, Wonwoo answered “Wonho and the rest are arriving too, let’s find a place where to take care of him”

 

***                                                          

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Soonyoung questions, peaking over Wonwoo’s shoulder, who was busy rummaging through his talisman and potions he always carried around.

“He needs time” instead of the shaman, Wonho answers from the wood chair he sat on. “We need to wait till he wakes up, then give him a protection talisman. His aura was weakened by the demon for sure”

“I’m gonna give him an aura potion as well, I don’t want to risk anything with just a talisman” the shaman finally says, gripping at the small bottle he found. “I’m going in his room. Don’t open windows or doors.”

 

“I have a question. Why wasn’t this country on the map before?” Jun gets up suddenly, walking up and down and shaking his head, as if he was in deep thoughts. Then he stopped “I think someone is messing with our map”

 

“How can that be possible?” Seungkwan argues, making the taller sit because his movements were not helping his headache. 

 

“We are in a country name  _ Moantains _ and you are asking me if it possible that someone is messing with a map?” Jun fights back, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Guys, don’t fight. Demons feed on negative feelings. Relax you two” Wonho patts their shoulders, dividing them and making them seat near.

“I’m sorry, I meant how is possible to mess with a map given by Aunt Avalo” 

 

“I’m sorry too. But I still think so but I didn’t mean that Avalokitesvara is the one responsable for this.” Jun explains, getting up and resuming his up and down moves.

 

“Seokmin dreamed about it and once he said the name of the country, it changed on the map too” Seungcheol chimes in, picking one of his acquired son up and putting him on a seat again “stop moving too much” 

Jihoon’s head hurts “Just stop thinking about it. We are here now, so let’s just do what we have to do”

 

“Which is?” Soonyoung asks, looking at the man of his dreams (lol). Jihoon pulls a confused face, waving his hands in the air “I don’t know”. His cheeks gets casted with hues of red when he remembers how the other had treated him while he was hurt. And before anyone realizes what was going on, Jihoon runs away. 

 

“What the hell is happening? Why did he run away like that?” Jeonghan gets up, ready to run after the fairy but Soonyoung stops his before he can. “I’ll go and check on him”. Next thing is out of the door too. 

 

                                                             ***

_ I must be out of my mind. Aish... Woozi, really? Running away like that just because he asked you something. I really hate this. Why do I like him so much?  _

_ Gosh, Avalokitesvara would punish me for sure. Would she punish him too?  _

_ No. I need stop everything, _

_ We can’t go like this. _

_ Love will only bring us disgrace.  _

_ We are not supposed to be that attached to each other.  _

_ it will ruin us.  _

_ Love, kindness, compassion.. that’s what brought my country to crisis. I can’t.  _

 

Jihoon’s heart was distressed. Conflicted between his own feelings and duties. Soonyoung distracted him to the point he was forgetting what he came for. 

Saving the prince of human had been one of his duty, yes of course. Just like searching for the thirteen pieces of the purple pearl. But his goal was another. He needed to save himself and his country, first. 

Ho owned that much to his late parents, to his people. Even if it was not his fault, even if he didn’t want to accept the fact that he, too, was kind, had compassion and love. 

 

That’s why for the upteenth time, he tried to push Soonyoung away, far away from his heart so that he didn’t have to feel, to hope, to wish of being held in between safe arms.  _ Because he was his own safe haven. _

He tried to ignore the inquiring eyes of the man he lik- no loved so much, till' he got him gasping and wanting to rip his heart out and throw it away. Just so that he wouldn’t be able to wish of matching his heartbeat to someone else’s.

 

“Jihoon-ah? Why are you being like this?” Soonyoung asked, arm reaching out to hold his, eyes boring into his soul that had Jihoon turn his face to the side. 

He wouldn’t speak, choosing silence over words. 

“Jihoon, I really don’t understand. One time I feel like..” the prince stooped for a moment, holding the fairy’s chin so that he was facing him again “..like you love me, and the other like you hate me”

 

_ You can do this, Woozi. Push him away. “ _ I hate you.” he answered, lowering his eyes to the ground.  _ I’m sorry, Soonyoung. I can’t do this.  _

He run again, faster than he did before. But Soonyoung followed him, running like a madman and yelling his name out until he caught him in his arms. “S-stop running away, you cowdard” 

“I’m not a coward, stupid hamster”

“Ya, who are you calling hamster when you are the size of a gnome?” 

 

“A gn-gnome?” He stuttered irritated by the other’s antics and shouted at him when Soonyoung  nodded at him. “Stop yellin- ya, Jihoon are you okay?” seeing how the other had suddenly spaced out after screaming at his face, made Soonyoung put over his palm to Jihoon’s shoulder,  to wake him up.

He didn’t expect that the fairy would jump  _ on him _ . He took a hold of the under tights so that he wouldn’t fall “Ya.. Jihoon what the hel-?”

Jihoon shut him up with a fierce kiss and a bite on his left cheek, that left him without air and a stinging skin. 

 

“Jihoon, stop it”

“Shut up, I’m taking what’s mine”  Something was off and Soonyoung was surely not buying it, even if he all he wanted to do was to hold him like that, in his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on his forehead “Forgive me for what I’m about to do” 

 

He untightened the hold of his arms, letting Jihoon fall on the ground and he run away, back to the house they were staying. Sure that the other would follow him. 

Almost at the door, Soonyoung was about to call victory when the other caught hold of him, pushing him to the wall to kiss him senseless and without care anyone could see. “Wonwoo HYUNG!” the prince screamed while Jihoon manhandled him. “Why are you calling out another man’s name?” Jihoon’s eyes turned red and started crying blood. 

“Oh my freaking cactus. WONWOO HYUNG” 

“What’s happ- OH MY GOD. SOONYOUNG DON’T MOVE”  the shaman had opened the door, exiting because he had heard someone scream his name like his dick was about to be cut off. 

 

The fairy had been possessed by a demon. Black smoke coming up from him as soon as his blood shot eyes found Wonwoo’s. “Why is _my man_ yelling your name?” 

“Jihoon, you are possessed by a demon. Wake up. I know you hear me” the shaman took out his repelling talismans, that he always had around his waist and hid one behind his back. 

 

The fairy laughed and launched on Wonwoo to hurt him, but the shaman was quick enough to stamp his talisman on the other’s heart, disturbing the demon’s place in the smaller body.  He matched his palm as he was praying, intertwining three of his fingers so that only the index and the middle finger remained matched “Repel”.

 

More smoke exited Jihoon’s body, who closed his eyes and fainted on him. The soul of the demon tried to escape, scared of having encountered a shaman but dissolved when Wonwoo threw another repelling talisman at him. Only a piece of purple pearl left behind.

 

“Can I move now?” Soonyoung deadpanned, wanting to scop his gnom- fairy in his arms and bringing him inside. “MOVE YOUR ASS, SOONYOUNG” 

 

By now Jisoo had woken up, a dull ache left in his bones. His eyes had doubles in size when a hurried Soonyoung walked inside the house, holding a passed-out Jihoon. Stains of blood he had cried before lingered on the pale cheeks. 

“Omg, what happened to him?” Seungkwan broke the silence, getting up from the small couch. Running towards the fairy. 

“A demon possessed him” Soonyoung explained, bringing Jihoon to his room so that the fairy could rest. 

 

The water nymph gasped and run to the room, trying to understand what was going on but an hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Stay with Hanseung in the room at the end of the hall. Tell the others to stay in their assigned rooms” 

The shaman left him hanging and watching his back retiring to the east hall, finger in the hair as if he wanted to complain, but then slumped. Went back to pick up  _ his _ child and tugging Vernon along with him. 

 ***                                                        

Soonyoung laid Jihoon on the bed, carefully to not hurt him in anyways and sat beside him while he waited for Wonwoo. He closed his hand around Jihoon’s, bringing it up to kiss the palm, then put it back to rest in his lap. 

 

“I need to check his aura” the shaman said, once he got in, closing the door behind him “stay on the side” The prince of humans nodded, getting up and setting his back against the door, waiting. 

Kneeling down by the bed, Wonwoo opened his palms, hovering them over the fairy’s figure. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander until he found the memory of a symbol he could never forget.  _ Aura cleansing.  _ The very same enchantment he had used on Jisoo. His palms started bleeding in light, warm casts of purple rays that reached Jihoon almost instantly. 

 

There was something that always scared Wonwoo, being able to recall all the memories and thoughts of the person he was working on when using this spell. 

Scattered images that were not his own appeared before his closed eyes, disappearing one after one as if it was a slideshow.  He found out uneasiness, a warmth that behaved as coldness because  _ apparently _ it was the only mean to survive.

As more fragments of memory slid through his vision, he let his palm move from the top of Jihoon’s hair to his feet, cleansing his aura for any trace of negativity.

_ If you want to love, do it. Don’t strain to theories and what ifs. You will obtain your goals, and we are by your side. We will make it, so Woozi don’t miss out anything in your life, let yourself experience what your heart pulls you towards.  _

He communicated through his mind, pulling his palms away and snapping his fingers, allowing Jihoon to wake up. He didn’t speak after this. He got up, nodding at Soonyoung and went out, leaving the two of them alone. Leaving to go and search for his own heartstrings. 

 

Soonyoung eyed him weirdly before he actually realized  _ his fairy  _ had woken up. An apology ringed through his ears and he sat down on the bed. 

“I’m sorry for earlier. And also..” Jihoon trailed off, cheeks reddening when he noticed a bite on Soonyoung’s cheek “Omg did I do that?”

The taller boy refrained to laugh, looking at the expression on the other’s face. Instead he reached out to hold his hand, pulling him towards his own body. Hugging him. “I will accept your apology only if you promise me you won’t avoid me”

Jihoon sighed, buring his face into his neck “I don’t know what to do. Avalokitesvara told me a specific thing I mustn’t do” 

 

Soonyoung pulled away a little so that he would be able to look at him properly. Then he pulled a face and laughed “Do you mean that old way of warning people of not falling in love with the one you should save?”

Jihoon scowled, narrowed his eyes and raised one of his eyebrow up “ _the fuck_ ”. Frowning like that, Soonyoung thought that his fairy couldn’t get any cuter. He hugged him with enough force that his own cheeks were smashed against Jihoon’s. “Avalokitesvara told you what she knew was going to happen anyways.”

 

“Couldn’t you be any cryptic?” Jihoon pulled away, punching his shoulder slightly. Instead of getting a full reasonable response, Soonyoung kissed him. Once, twice and then thrice. “Is our Jihoon going to do what he was told to? aren’t you the rebel type of person?”

 

“You should know why I don’t want to get closer to you”. Jihoon hit him again, hard on his leg and the prince faked a pained groan. “Yeah, because you think that by doing so, you wouldn’t get distracted from your original goal” 

 

“I can’t love you, Soonyoung”  With a bittersweet smile, the prince nodded “I know. But you will change your mind”. 

“I don’t think that is going to happen anytime soon”

“Sleep with me” like a bomb, Jihoon felt it being dropped on him and he almost choked on nothing. The prince stared at him in anticipation, pulled him by the arms so that he was full on top of him. “Sleep with me. Let us love each other  _ even if it means it’s going to be the last time” _

 

***                                                                    

Sparks and shivers. They run along the fairy's spine, sending jolts to his sensitive body and mind. Almost inebriating, the prince's lips molded against the fairy's ones ever so lightly, ever so roughly.   
As if the gentle touch was to remember that indeed love had always been between their hearts. As if the rough touch was to leave an imprinted memory, physical evidences of something that maybe wouldn’t happen anymore. 

  
The fairy's thoughts were clouded with the need of pressing Soonyoung's warm body against his own, the need of listening to the quickened heartbeats, which faded in labored inhales and exhales of air.   
_ Breathing in, breathing out _ . Jihoon tried to remember that when the taller’s hand yanked his briefs off, taking hold of his pride right with his hand, jerking up and down, thumb smearing the precum on its crown. 

 

He whined at the loss of contact. His whines swallowed down by intoxicating lips and feather-like touch on his sides. He gasped when those soft lips left his, only to mouth at the soft expanse of skin which connected his neck to his collarbones.   
Soonyoung nipped at the protruding bone, as his fingertips played the piano 🎹 on his stomach. Inhaling harshly, his head fell to the side, trying to hide the redness of cheeks and refusing to witness the cause of his falling apart.

 

The prince of humans opened his palm, ghosting it over a warm chest, finger teasing the pierced nipple for a short moment before it got to his neck, then chin, tilting it back to get a proper look of what was happening between them.   
"Don't look away when I'm loving you" Soonyoung pressed a light kiss on his cheek, and as he moved away, he took away Jihoon's self control too.

  
Feeling challenged, the fairy skillfully tackled him under his weight and ever so painfully slow he rolled his hips down, skin meeting skin, mewled sounds leaving their mouth along with grunts and moans. He stopped abruptly.   
Soonyoung felt all worked up. He placed both of his hands on top of his butt, grabbing a handful of the glorious globes of his dreams, eliciting a soft moan.

  
The fairy gasped and raised his eyebrow up when a smack was placed on top of left cheek, making it jiggle.   
"Kwon, stop playing with fire" Ji called him out, pressing his body down  and his mouth on a warm chest.   
Soonyoung smirked down, taking hold of his body in his hands, tackling him down beneath him."I can control fire, baby 🔥" he said, taking the erected glory in his hands before he could even retort back. 

“S-stop teasing m--” he managed to say, but an harsh suck was placed on the top of his inner thigh,  stealing his words away. “You were saying?” Soonyoung teased again, leaving kisses and nips, starting from the inner tight to his lower stomach. 

 

Jihoon was lost in his inner turmoil, contradicted by the fact that all he had hoped was to hate the other but all he wanted to do, was loving him.  _ He wanted everything that he was, breathlessly _ . His body answered with shivers to Soonyoung’s ministrations. “Just do what you need to do” 

 

“Take a deep breath. I’m going to stretch you first” the prince of humans commanded, putting the fairy’s pale thighs on his shoulders. He nipped at one of the thighs again, ghosting a finger over his entrance, teasing it before he pushed it inside. Then two, then three. Thanks to the lube left by Wonwoo before (that he didn’t even notice at first) , he made sure of not hurting Jihoon, of doing him right, scissoring and stretching him out while he gulped down the fairy’s breathy moans. Stealing them away with deep kisses and praises mouthed on his cheeks. 

 

As soon as the burning sensation in his insides left him, Jihoon gripped at his hair, tilting Soonyoung’s head to leave a bite on his neck. “Don’t make me wait anymore. I hate waiting”

“Do you want to stay on top of me, then?”

It takes a small nod for Soonyoung to pick him up, making him sit on top of his hardness. With confidence, Jihoon took the lube in his hands, squirting a good amount on his palm before he palmed the prince’s erection, lubing it up and down. Soonyoung groaned at the contact and grew impatient. He took Jihoon’s hands and curled them against his neck “Just hold on tight” he winked and put his hands on the fairy’s butt, kneading him apart. 

 

But Jihoon felt challenged again, he crashed his lips on the other’s. He grabbed a handful of Soonyoung’s glory, slowly sinking on it. Circling his hips or rolling his hips, Jihoon tried them both, eliciting both his and his lover’s moans and whimpers. 

His tights grew soon tired, letting the prince do the rest of the work, pulling out and pushing in. He teased him, running his member against his opening before putting it back. He turned them around, quickening the pace of his thrusts.

 

Everything felt new and breathless. Jihoon didn’t feel dirty like he thought he would feel. He felt full and light. He felt loved when Soonyoung’s eyes smiled at him, when he whispered a breathy  _ i love you  _ against his lips and a particular harsh thrust made him choke on his own thought, drawing him in and leaving him spent as they both came.

 

“If you pull out and move from where you are right now, you are a dead man” he says, when he regains some consciousness. Soonyoung held his laugh and kissed his cheeks “Don’t worry, I know you always want me inside” 

 

_ Does happiness last as long as pain?  _

_ Jihoon doesn’t know _

_ but he hopes it lasts longer _

__

_                                                                     *** _

After the aura cleansing session, Wonwoo had made his mind. He was going to tell Mingyu everything he remembered, whether the other would hate him or leave him. He checked on the others members first, making sure everything was normal before he gripped the door handle and opened it. 

Mingyu sat on the bed, legs crossed and hands on his knees. His eyes were closed and looked like he was pondering hard on a matter, probably meditating. 

The shaman closed the door behind himself, the tickle of the lock made the general open his eyes. “How are you? Are you tired?”. 

Wonwoo shook his head, moving towards the bed and sitting down. “I’m not that tired. I need to do something else”.  Mingyu’s eyes peaked with interest and scooted closer to him, holding his cheeks between his palms “You look tired to me”

 

It was true. He was tired but he couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to come clean. Raising one of his hand, Wonwoo took hold of one of his wrists, circling his hand around it. Securing it tight. 

“What do you need to do?”  Mingyu’s heart leapt backwards when the older’s expressions became serious.

“You are right. I know things you probably don’t know” 

“mh? Are you talking about the other day when I asked you if you remembered our past lives?”.  Nodding, Wonwoo took a shaky breath “Do you still want to know that I remember?”

“What do you remember?” the general run his free hand against Wonwoo’s cheek, sliding a thumb against his high cheekbone. 

“If you want to go away after I tell you this, I will understand but don’t hate me. At least try not to”

“What is it, Wonwoo hyung?”

“All I remember is my dad killing yours when we were little. Not in this life. Probably one of centuries ago” Wonwoo looked down, trying to contain his feelings and controlling his tears “My dad was a general and-”

“I don’t think I want to listen further to this” General Kim’s face looked like his soul had left his body, the colour drained from his face. 

“I’m sorry, Mingyu. I’m sorry but I can’t do anything to change this past” 

“I know but I don’t think I can look at you at the moment. Without thinking about that after this” He said, getting up, walking up at the door “I’m not leaving you. I just need sometime to accept this”

Wonwoo felt his tears run free on his cheeks but wiped them with the sleeves of his tunic “Just don’t go anywhere unsafe”. 


	10. Making it right

Night fell. Mingyu hunched over his own body, eyes never leaving the stream of flowing water. His thoughts wandered, swirled along the soft waves of the river. 

Sighing, he dropped his head on top of his hands, resting upon his knees.  _ What should I do? _

Pale yellow light beamed in front of him when Tara, transcendent bodhisattva appeared.

“Child, why are you so upset?” She asked, approaching the boy curled on himself, who did not raise his head yet

“Thinking”  the general answered softly, almost too soft to hear it, yet she heard it. She took a sit next to him, curling an hand over Mingyu’s hair to soothe him as a mother would do.

“I think you should see this” She said, closing her eyes. 

Soon scattered images started exploding in his vision, some of them were blurred, some of them were burning in flames. 

But others were clear, as clear is the water we drink, the water you see your reflection in. 

Past lives are not meant to be remembered. Nevertheless when you do, the feeling is so overwhelming you’d wish to be drowning instead. The image of Wonwoo’s dad killing his own past one sunk his heart down. But the tears streaming the shaman’s eyes while he witnessed the scene hurt him more. 

It was not Wonwoo’s fault, neither his. Things happens because they happen. No matter how much control we have, life sometimes goes astrain from our schemes, our willings.

A last image sets deep inside his heart, clutching at it almost painfully. The pain of having to bury your own lover, the tears consuming all the memories to whom you try desperately to hang on. 

When Mingyu opened his eyes, Tara was no longer to be found. He shot up, looking around to find any trace of the bodhisattva’s traces, to thank her. A star shone when he looked upon the sky, the only trace he could find. 

He rushed back to the house, almost tripping over his feet, almost tripping over his own heart, but he knew what he had to do. He would accept the shaman anyway, not matter who he was in the past. Not matter who he would be in the feature. 

_ What mattered was the present him that made him feel alive, even when feeling dead inside _ . 

***      

It's early morning when Soonyoung trashes around in his sleep, burning images of a nightmare agonizing his mind. It had started quiet, almost too quiet. Jihoon had been in there too, looking smug and handsome as the first time he had seen him. But the softness of his features made him look so pretty, so border-line cute.

The quietness turned into chaos, Jihoon's alive beauty turned into a dead one. The image of him lying on the floor, all of because he had tried to protect him from 3 horrible creatures, who had presented themselves as Mara's daughters, possessor of the infernal world.

_ “You will be the cause of his death, Prince Hoshi” _

One of them says, before Soonyoung is awake, broken in a cold sweat.

He turns his head to stare at the small lump curled on his side, next to him. He sighs in relief when he catches soft puffs of regular breathing. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead - he gets up, leaving said boy alone on the warm bed.

 

_ Maybe Jihoon is right, we can't be together. I need to take my distance from him too. _

 

Honestly. It hurts. Knowing you share a bond so deep with someone, but the destiny, the world is completely against you two being together.

It hurts.

Because he wouldn't want to leave Jihoon alone, after their first and last night together. He wouldn't want to leave him alone whatsoever but he knew he had to take his distance.

He didn't want to lose him again.

He didn't want to repeat their last life together, he didn't want to be the cause of his death again.

 

_ The cause of his falling apart _

 

But he probably was already  _ the cause of his aching heart. _

 

During the day, his heart aches even more. The look of disbelief written on his other half's face when Soonyoung ignores him.

The look of someone who felt like his trust had been broken remains carved, painted and sculpted above his heart.

But he hopes Jihoon would understand that he loved him more than himself, that he loved him to the point he would sacrifice his everything in order to let him live.

***

 

Minghao is sitting near the river bank, not caring if his clothes are getting wet. He digs his finger inside the water, carding them through it  while making circular shapes. 

The weird vibe back at the house destabilized him. He knows he shouldn’t be out there alone, you never know when demons will try to possess you. However he needed air as well.  His group mates' feelings too overwhelming on him. 

Someone sits beside him, he doesn’t have to look to understand who he is. Junhui. The older has always been with him, for as much as he could remember. 

From the moment they met, he knew they would be inseparable. Even if the older had embarrassed himself because he couldn’t control his spit while talking. 

“Why did you isolate yourself here?” Jun asks, taking out Minghao’s hands from the water. 

“You know I’m sensitive to people’s feelings. There’s too much going on back there. We should go to next country as well” Minghao answers, turning around to face the other, only to be pulled around his arms. 

His hand soothes him, running along his spine and pressing just the right points. “Don’t worry too much. I think we have to talk to Wonwoo first though”

The younger boy only hums, finding comfort in the other’s arms and distracted enough to not notice the small kisses Jun left on his ear. 

“I can’t believe all of you” a female voice booms right next to their  _ ears,  _ breaking the quiet peace that had set. 

“Aunt Aval- We are sorry”  both of them jumps on their feet, bowing their heads down to the Bodhisattva as a sign of greeting and apology. 

“Do you know what has just happened? All of you are being too much distracted to even notice, too caught up in your feelings”  she scolds, sighing. 

“I know” Minghao answers, feeling too guilty to raise his head, too guilty to meet her eyes. 

“You need to leave this country. It’s weakening your auras and you don’t even notice it. Also, Dino has disappeared because he felt left out.  All of you need to get your shits together and look for him. I will help you reach the next country but all of you need to promise me one thing”

The two boys look at each other as soon as they hear about Dino, eyes opens and screaming at each other a silent “ _ Didn’t you see him?” _

“What thing?” Jun questions when he remembers that she had mentioned the word promise. 

“Focus. You need to focus. Let’s go the others. I need a serious talk with them too.”

Minghao and Jun had never seen Avalokitesvara pissed off, they knew better than not to listen to her. So they did what they had to do. Following her back to that weird house that was consuming their energy. 

Seungkwan was actually asleep when Avalokitesvara woke him up. An unorthodox method that always worked with the water nymph. “BOO SEUNGKWAN!” She yelled, arms crossed in front of chest and expression relaxed, contrary the tone of her voice.  

The nymph woke up immediately, falling _ gracefully  _ on the floor. He scurried to his feet, bowing almost a fraction of second later. “A-unt Avalo”

She stared at him before clearing her voice “You are disappointing me”

His head shot up, displeasure visible on his face. “I’m sorry, this is getting out of control” 

“I know” She sighed, patting his head when he lowered it down “I know this is bigger than anything you’d have experienced in your life, there’s also a kid you need to protect. You can’t stay here forever. You need to go away right now” 

Seungkwan nodded, mouth forming a smile when the toddler run to him from another room, hugging his legs and staring in front of him. “Hyung, who is she?”

He picked him up, turning him to face her “She is someone that protects us everywhere we go” 

The bodhisattva smiled faintly at the kid, before turning around and walking out “Collect everyone in the hall. We are going to Country of Light”

As soon as everyone got together, her smile left her face. Instead, it was replaced by a scowl, noticing almost immediately the negative aura surrounding the two princes, who could not even bear to look at each other. 

She sighed.  _  Its time for them to pick their choices.  _

Avalokitesvara decided to not comment on it. She already knew what was going to happen anyways, and she prayed for the best. 

“Don’t disappoint me anymore. Let’s go to Country of Light. Get Dino back and complete the mission. I will bring you there”. She said before everything turned white, their bodies becoming quivering images until all they did was disappear in thin smoke.    
  


***

  
_ Country of Light _

_ I can’t believe all they are doing is still sucking faces or fighting or whining or buddha knows what.  _

Saying that Dino is pissed, it’s an understatement. He is mad, disappointed by his older teammates and friends. Disappointed because like always he felt left out by everyone and everything. 

He grips at the duffel bag on his shoulder, while he eyes carefully his surroundings. White Light is a big capital city, with bright lights almost at every corners, almost painfully blinding and irritating. 

That was something about it, something about the vibe the city streets emitted that Dino could not point clearly out. 

He understands  it later, when an uproar breaks out. People are fighting against each other, killing and stealing from shops. Police guards are shooting from the top of towers to settle the chaos, but it only makes it worse. 

He runs to hide, but people keep pushing him around, running too against something he doesn’t know, for something he doesn’t understand. 

Until some guards approach him, taking him away by the arms along with other manifestants. He tries to wail, yells that he is not a local and that he doesn’t even know what they are fighting for. 

But no one cares. 

Only the cold tiles of the cell he is put in listens to his cries. 

  
***         

When all the lights fade and the world starts shaping itself again, the twelve members and the toddler find themselves in the middle of a small grove. Avalokitesvara warns them of paying attention to their surroundings, to people they may meet. She has to disappear when the silence gets interrupted by the sound of other humans. 

“Find Dino, I wil pray for you. GO NOW” she says before her image glitches away. 

“How are we going to find my child now?” Jeonghan asks, more directed to himself than to the others. He bites his lower lips, drawing small specs of blood and winces when it stings. Seungcheol tugs his hand along with his own, walking ahead. He turns his head around, calling the other members “Let’s go from here, the cartel says it leads directly to the city center”

Soonyoung nods, following quietly after them and he fails to notice the way Jihoon secretly steals glances. The rest does the same, following in silence and ready to fight if they have to. 

The road to the city center is stoney and cold, few bulbs lighted up along the path. Seungkwan tries to shield Hanseung from a stingy blow of freezing wind - holding him up, close to his chest. Vernon hovers near the two, closing the distance as much as walking would allow. 

City of White Light. Contrary to its name, the city has lost its lights when the members arrive in the centre. No one is around, windows panes are broken, glass on the floor and a couple of cars are burned, the fire long extinguished.

“What the hell did it happen here!!” Seokmin exclaims, looking around for any traces of human presence. 

“I think it’s because of an uproar” Wonwoo points out, noticing from afar someone running in a shop, stealing necessity from it. He looks away, gripping Mingyu’s hands tight when he says “Let’s go the Government's offices. We need to find Dino and leave this place”

Government Offices are usually in the north part of a capital, hosting administrative and police locals. “Let’s go north. We should find it there”

They head north, finding more burning cars and buildings. They city looks dead, but they know survivors are watching. “This feels so creepy”

“Let’s hope they didn’t turn into zombies” Vernon jokes, eliciting a frightful glace from the kid in Seungkwan’s arms. “Sorry kid”. Hanseung hides more as answers, covering his ears and making the nymph smile fantly at him but glaring at his lover. 

“This is not train to Busan, Vernon” Mingyu retorts back, holding the shaman’s hand tight. 

“I will turn you both into zombies, shut up” Jihoon snaps, walking past them and heading right into the office’s entrance as soon as he sees it.

Soonyoung keeps quiet, following him and encouraging the others to do the same, to not waste any time left. 

The grates are closed down, but Jihoon doesn’t care. He uses his magical strength to break the seals, throwing the broken metal chain on the floor. 

Lights are out, water drops are dripping slowly from the ceiling as if they were timing seconds. “Do we split ways?” Jisoo asks when all the members are grouped in the hall.

“Yeah, Seungkwan you wait here with Hanseung” Wonwoo answers, gaining a whine from the younger “Don’t look at me like that”

“Fine. I’ll stay here, but I’ll come search for you if you guys don’t comeback with Dino within an hour. This place looks cursed enough already.”

“I’ll stay with you. I can’t leave him alone with Hanseung to wait by themselves”  Vernon says, going to sit on the floor and tapping the space beside himself, encouraging the two to do the same. 

“Yeah, stay with him. Take this” The shaman gives him a talisman “Uses  it to call us if something happens”  The three nods and the members part ways. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Seokmin going left, while Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jun, Minghao and Jisoo going right. 

***

There’s someone or something. Jihoon sees  _ it _ running from a side to another, finally turning right, going somewhere he doesn’t know. “Did you see that?” He asks, gaining a confused look from Jeonghan “See what?”

Jihoon narrows his eyes, sprinting to the same direction, getting the other members running after him, calling his name, telling him to wait for them. “YA, LEE JIHOON DON’T GO ALONE” Soonyoung yells, all his intentions of ignoring the other being put aside. 

The five of them finds themselves in a dead-end. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen someone running here” the fairy complains, kicking the wall out of irritation. 

“Guys.. wait” Seokmin starts, noticing something on the wall. “I think this is a hidden door. Look there’s a matrix line” 

“Let’s just do it this way” Seungcheol kicks the central part of the dead-end, hard enough that it breaks in the middle. He kicks it again with more strength and a door falls back on the floor. 

Jeonghan beams at him before heading first in “Good job, honey now let’s go and find our baby”

Jihoon almost rolls his eyes but than he reminds himself of what he did two nights ago and feels his skin crawling, especially since that  _ little shit  _ keeps ignoring him. 

They follow after the blond, walking along yet another corridor. “Are those cells at the end of the corridor?” Soonyoung asks, speeding his pace. 

“It may be”

“DINO, BABY. MOM IS COMING” Jeonghan screams, tears forming in his eyes as he speeds up.

Five cells are lined up one after one. Jeonghan feels his heart break when both the first and the second cells are vacant. “Where is he?” he runs to the third but no one is there as well.  “He is here” Seungcheol sighs in relief 

Jeonghan never turned his head faster “WHERE?”. He walks up to the fifth cells, staring at the lump on the floor, hand still clutched around the metal bars. “Oh my..”. He closes his eyes for a moment “Please, tell me he is okay” 

Soonyoung looks at his cousin on the floor, anger spreading in insides and against himself, himself only. He walks past everyone, gripping two of the bars. The metal burns against his palms, but he doesn’t care. It becomes liquid, slipping through his fingers and it hardens once it touches the ground in piles. 

“Help me giving him a piggy ride” He state, a tone none of them would ever associate with the prince of humans. 

It’s Jihoon that moves first, entering the small gap and helping him picking Dino up. He moves next to the bars, placing his palm on the floor. Tree roots sprung from the floor, breaking the pavement. They twirl and twist against the roods, pulling them apart until the gap is big enough to let them leave.  

“Let’s find the others and leave this place” 

“Going anywhere?”  _ It  _ says, voice quiet but loud enough to be heart.  _ It  _ looks down, hands joined in front of himself. 

“What the fuck are you?” Jihoon snaps, getting to the front to protect the others, just as he should do. Wonwoo was not there, and most probably he was the only one with enough defense powers experience. And...Soonyoung’s powers were weird. 

“Shut up, little fairy” its voice starts changing along with its features. Demoniac smells cloggs their nostrils, filling up the air to the brim. 

“Shit.. that’s a level 5 demon” Seokmin curses under his breath, taking in the features of the monster shifting in front of his eyes. 

Jeonghan hides behind Seungcheol, gripping at his arm and whispering “What are we going to do now?”

Seungcheol whispers back “We are winning this, don’t worry”

Soonyoung grips Dino’s legs harder, making sure he is secured on his back. “What demon are you?” he asks, trying to gain time 

“The demon that will kill all of you” it laughs evilly and opens his eyes to look at the prince. Yellow eyes, snake-like. “Prince Hoshi, your mother must be really happy to know you are alive”

Soonyoung’s blood turns cold at the mention of his mother, gripping Dino’s legs harder not noticing it. The younger boy groans in pain when he regains enough consciousness.  “W-what i-s going on?” He asks, opening his eyes a little to see.

“We are going to kick ass, that’s what it’s going on” Jihoon states, getting down and placing his palm on the filthy pavement, mentally cringing at the dirt. He asks for rose roots this time, roots as strong and deadly as barbed wires. They crawl fast, reaching the demon in no time, caging it in a strong fit.  

It draws blood, which spills on the floor. “Don’t go near him, Jihoon” Seungcheol warns, gripping at the fairy’s arm when he sees him approaching the demon. 

The fairy shrugs him off, taking a step forward to increase the force in the plant roots. 

The demon whines, screaming as the thorns breaks his slimy skin, getting more blood on the floor. The blood turns into smoke, clouding the air. It makes them cough and take a step back.

They cover their mouths with their hands, trying to stop breathing the now filthy, poisoned air. As Jihoon coughs, his lungs filled with poisoned air, the roots starts retreating, freeing the demon just enough to let it attack. 

The demon screams again, more steam evaporating from his body. Its hands reveals pointy corns. It uses them against Jihoon, launching at him when he is not looking. 

“JIHOON” Soonyoung screams, pushing him with his body on the floor. More horns are being thrown at their directions, creating gushes in their skins.

Jihoon feels his blood run stale when one of the horns is thrown directly to Soonyoung’s heart. He throws himself over him, the horn piercing his lower back. He groans in pain, his eyes stinging. He feels blood leaving his body, running along his back, to his legs. The horn starts burning. 

“JIHOON, FUCK”

***

It starts with white noise ringing through his ears and blinding his vision. Everything just doesn't make sense anymore. Soonyoung feels his consciousness slipping from him, slowly and painfully. 

He wakes up much later, with his head throbbing and an uneasy feeling in his guts. He narrows his pointy eyes and open his lips in shock when all he can see is pure white. In front of him, a white corridor lined up with sculptures of mythical creatures, dragons, tigers, phoenix. 

_ Am I dead for real now? _

He takes a step, another one. One after one, at first hesitant but later he runs and runs until the white wall in front of him dissolves in a gold door. He grips harshly at the doorknob, turning it to open it. 

Another white hall.

But this time Avalokitesvara and someone else he cannot point out are waiting at the end of it, three bronze vessels in front of them. 

The smile faintly at him, encouraging him to take further steps. To meet their eyes.   “I’m sorry to have called you like this” The woman, or deity, or something Soonyoung doesn’t know, speaks first. 

“Jihoo- the members- I need to go back” 

“You don’t need to” Avalokitesvara says, hands joined over her tummy. The prince of humans sends her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

She extends one of her hands, pointing to the vessels in front of them. “You need to choose your fate” 

Soonyoung’s mouth falls in O shape, eyes dropping down to look in front of him. He sighs understanding.  _ This can’t be repeating itself again. _

“You can go back in time, your mother won’t be in charge anymore and you will became Emperor. Woozi will go back in time too, becoming King of Fairies but your path won’t ever cross again. Both of you will forget everything, pain, love, friendship but the thirteen of you will be safe and happy” Tara explains, pointing at the first bronze vase on the left.

“You can bring Woozi back, but your powers will be stripped off. You won’t become Emperor and your people will die because of your decision” the other bodhisattva chimes in, pointing at the one in the middle. 

“What would you do if you were me, then? If I choose A I’m losing something, If I choose B I’m losing something”

Tara smiles fondly at him before she points to the last vessel, intricating patterns of conjoined dragons and tigers surrounding the lower decorative register. “Prince Hoshi, look in the third vessel”

He acts as suggested, leaning to take a look at what’s inside. “What do you see?” Avalokitesvara asks.

“Jihoon”

“where?”

“Mother’s palace. What does that means?” He tears his gaze away from the water’s surface, meeting the two woman’s eyes. 

“You will go back in time. Both of you will forget anything that has happened. Jihoon is taking an exam to become a bureaucrat. You will regain your place as emperor but both of you will be stripped down of your magical powers”

“What about Jihoon’s reign.. what about the rest of the members?”

“The rest of the members will be fine, Jihoon’s reign as well” Tara reassures, encouraging him to take his final decision.

“Then, I’ll choose the third. Am I too greedy for this, aunties?”

  
Tara smiles at him “it’s the most reasonable. I know you don’t want to lose him just as you don’t want any of your people to get hurt”

“Choose what you think is right” Avalokitesvara concludes, smiling when she hears his final response.

 

_ “Then third” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left *-*


	11. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you goes to my friend "Yleisnotonfire" who always reads my works beforehand, commenting them and encouraging me to write more. AND ALSO BECAUSE YOU OPENED MY EYES, AND I SLIPPED INTO THE DIAMOND LIFE.
> 
>  
> 
> Stan Seventeen, kids.  
> Stream Home, too.

Earth 2018 

“Fuck my life, what was that again!” Jihoon exclaims, running an hand through his hair. Getting up soon when the memories of the dream, he had just had,  echoes painfully in his mind. He takes his phone out, writing hastily to his two best friends.

_ Do you know what did I dream again? _

_ I think cola is having its double effects on me. _

_ I freaking dreamt about being the prince of fairies and that I needed to save the world from good knows who. _

_ Also you two were dating and flirting and gross and getting married wth. _

**Hannie**

_ You need fresh air, kid _ .

 

**Coups**

_ Yeah, let's go playing soccer  this afternoon. You need to destress and stop drinking so much cola _ .

 

_ I'll think about it _

**Hannie**

_ 15.00 at the park we usually go. Don’t be late _

  
  


_ ye, ye. _

_ see ya later _

  
  


It’s a little bit after 15.00 when Jihoon finally decides to walk to the park. By now, his hyungs must be already waiting and cursing him for being late as usual. 

It takes him half an hour to get to the park, Jeonghan waiting at the front with crossed arms and foot tapping repeatedly on the ground. “Took you long enough”

 

“I’m sorry, those dreams are taking an hold on my sanity, which is already thin” the blond complains honestly. Jeonghan’s eyes softens and he pats his shoulders. “It’s okay, we are both queen of grumpiness”

 

“I’m a king, hyung”. Jeonghan sticks his tongue out, ready to the tease the other. “Oh right, King of Fairies”

Jihoon glares at him hard enough, his narrowed eyes could fall any moment. He sighs and puts his pride aside for a moment, too tired to even keep discussing. “Let’s just go and play soccer. Where is Seungcheol hyung?”

 

“Here” said boy says, peeking out from somewhere like a mushroom, soccer ball tucked under his arm. Jeonghan jumps a little, surprised by the sudden appearance. “Geez, stop doing this”

 

Seungcheol shrugs his shoulder off, not understanding his wrongdoings. “Anyways, the field is not available today. Let’s just play down there”

 

“But there are kids playing” Jihoon whines, knowing all too well the other would start making fun of his height anytime soon. 

“Who was late again? let’s just play” Jeonghan says, taking the ball from Seungcheol’s hands and running up to the free space. 

Half an hour later, kids do really join them. Playing and even scoring them goals because they are just this bad. “what the fuck guys, those kids are breaking our ass!!”” Jeonghan complains, yelling as his pants for air.

 

“Hyung, don’t curse what the fuck!!!!” Jihoon argues, running when the ball gets passed to him. 

 

“You’ve just cursed yourself!””

 

Seungcheol closes his eyes for a moment, trying to remember why is he even friends with such loud people. But then he remembers that he is  _ loud and whiny himself,  _ so that wouldn’t make any difference _.  _ He opens his eyes, noticing Jihoon’s wrong foot over the ball. “JIHOON, DON’T KICK IT TOO HARD, YOU’LL HIT SOME-”

 

He doesn’t even need to finish his sentence, when the ball hits a boy, knocking his coffee off. It spills on his pants, and it must have been hot enough that the boy jumps on his feet, cursing out.

Jeonghan calls himself out “Fuck this shit, I’m not going to bring the ball back. Jihoon you go”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at him, running up to the boy he had hit. He sees him glaring at himself at first but suddenly the boy’s eyes turns softer, like maybe he had seen him somewhere. 

_ Maybe I’m overreacting.  _

When the boy doesn’t say anything, Jihoon asks, eyes darting to look around for the ball. “Look, I’m sorry but can I have it back?” 

 

“Yah, you could have hit me on my head. Is this the way you apologize to people?” the boy asks him, with narrowed eyes and scolding tone.  _ Why is your ton- OH MY FREAKING GOD, HE IS THE ONE FROM MY DREAM. WE FUCKED, OMG I’M A CREEP, I’M A CREEP.  WTF GOD HELP ME. _

 

“You are clearly okay” Jihoon starts, trying to control his screaming mind “But I wouldn’t say it for your pants” he comments, teasing before taking the ball from the ground. 

 

“You owe me a coffee and new pants” he hears him saying, puffing his cheeks out.  _ GOD HE IS CUT- JIHOON WTF HE IS AN HAMSTER, NOT CUTE. AN HAMSTER.  _ He fake rolls his eyes at him, waving a hand around “I’m busy right now, but come and find me later”

 

_ I’M SUCH AN IDIOT, MAKING A MOVE ALREADY.  _

 

“but where and when ?”

 

“Over there” extending his arm out, he points out to a coffee shop over other side of the park. “Tomorrow 9 am, don’t be late” 

Jihoon sprints off, leaving a speechless looking hamster behind. 

 

***

 

Wonwoo laughs his ass off, throwing a fry over to the smaller boy in front of him. He hits him on the cheek, dirting it with mayonnaise. “HAHAHAHAHAHAH you basically invited him to a date”

 

Jihoon closes his eyes annoyed, trying to calm his boiling spirit down but he knows he can’t. He takes the very same fry, pointing it towards his friend. “I’m gonna freaking choke you with fries if you don’t stop” 

 

“Okay, okay. But it’s true that you invited him to a date basically”

 

He sighs and drops his forehead on the table. “I know, right” 

 

“Well, Soonyoung is cute, don’t worry about him” Wonwoo hushes him, eating his fries before his friend really choked him with.  

 

_ WHAT THE FUCK EVEN HIS NAME IS THE SAME AS MY DREAM. I NEED MY SANITY CHECKED.   _ “How do you even know his name?” Jihoon glares, picking his head up from the table, a bunch of fries in his right hand to do the deed. 

 

“Well, you said hamster looking boy and pointy eyes. I know someone who could be him and his name is Soonyoung. Trust me, there is no other one that looks the way you described him”  Wonwoo tries to defend himself, not ready to choke by the hands of someone else, not even Lee Jihoon. 

 

“Mingyu’s stupidity is rubbing on you too much”

 

“Don’t worry, he rubs on me even other things”

 

Jihoon is so done with him. Wonwoo doesn’t complain this time when fries full of ketchup are thrown directly to his face, staining his favorite shirt. 

 

***

“Are you sure he won’t recognize us like this?” Mingyu asks, adjusting the glasses over his face and the cap over his head. 

 

“Do you really think he is not going to recognize us at a certain point, we are two beanpoles!!” Wonwoo argues, packing up his talismans just in case they are needed. The taller boy eyes them for a short moment, before he asks again “Are we really the only two that remembers our past lives?”

 

“It may have helped that my family descends from shamans”

 

“It’s still weird. You said Soonyoung told you he has had weird dreams too”

 

“And that’s why we are going to help them today. It’s not a coincidence if they met yesterday morning,  after having yet again WEIRD dreams. Both of them.” the older comments, hugging his lover only to tickle his sides. 

 

Mingyu laughs out loud, gripping at Wonwoo’s hands to remove them from his sides, holding them down. He dives in to kiss him on the lips, before he picks him up. “Let’s go hyung and work our magic”

 

That’s how they sit at the furthest corner of the booth at Jisoo’s coffee shop at 9 AM, waiting for their friends to show up. 

Ten minutes later, both of them enter the shop, sitting down in a corner down the other side of the coffee shop. “Fuck, why did they go that far?” 

 

                                   ***

Jihoon sits down at the table, Soonyoung in front of him. Wonwoo had been right, the guy’s name was really Soonyoung and even his friend. He doesn’t know whether to mention him but maybe he would.   _ But you know, that this situation is really creepy right, Jihoon???? _

 

“You are awfully quiet” Soonyoung breaks the silence, playing with the menu on the table. 

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something my friend said” 

 

“Already thinking about another man when you are with me?” he  whispers to himself, but loud enough Jihoon can actually hear him.  _ WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? _

 

“Excuse me?”

 

And then he laughs. Out loud. Startling the early clients, some of them even spilling coffee on their pants. What a destiny. Jihoon feels like dying at the moment. For two reasons. 

 

Number 1: secondhand embarrassment 

 

Number 2: Soonyoung’s laugh is just as he remembers being from his dream. 

 

So naturally, his cheeks starts heating up and mentally slaps himself so that he would grip at himself. 

 

“Sorry” he hears him apologizing, looking down to his hands and he doesn’t say anything when he notices that very same ring he was wearing in his dreams. MY GOD I’M TRIPPING REALLY HARD TODAY. 

 

Soonyoung feels Jihoon’s stares on him. He raises his head up, accidentally noticing something beaming, hanging from the latter’s neck. 

“What are you looking at?” Jihoon asks, noticing the other’s focused gaze on himself. He follows his gaze down to himself, where his necklace laces around his neck. 

“At your necklace”

“Why?”

Soonyoung adverts his gaze for a moment, calling for the waiter to take the order. “Nothing, it looks familiar somehow. What do you want to order? I want an espresso”

“Iced americano”

 

A waiter comes to take the order and when he goes away to make them, Jihoon tries to test waters. Because yes, this is just too freaking weird. 

“My aunt gave me this as a gift, she said she belonged to my grandfather or something” he twirls the sparkly diamond beams around his fingers. 

 

Soonyoung giggles “It’s pretty. Ah, one of aunts gave me a gift as well” he raises his hand, pointing at the jade ring on his index. “And yes she said she belonged to my grandfather as well. Wanna see if they match?”

 

Jihoon laughs, covering his mouth with his left hand due to not being able to contain himself. And Soonyoung just feels like looking at the prettiest being he ever laid his eyes upon, well beside the one of his dreams. “Yeah, show me”. He takes off his necklace, putting it on the table. 

 

Soonyoung follows him after, removing the ring with the intent to show his the carving on the inside. “There’s even my name carved inside”. He puts it on the table as well. 

 

Both of their eyes bulges out when something REALLY WEIRD happens. The two jewels starts gravitating slowly towards each other until they get stuck together, a _ s if they were supposed to.  _

“But.. what... “ the blond can’t even formulate a sentence by now. He takes the two stuck jewels and puts them in his pocket when the waiter comes back with their orders, smiling at the two. “Thanks”. He waits for him to go away, before gaining the courage to look at Soonyoung’s eyes. 

 

“I think I’ve finally find you” the black haired finally blurts out,  smiling with his eyes which gets even more pointy. Jihoon feels stuck right at the moment, like their belongings. “I guess someone doesn’t want us to part ways anymore” he manages to say. 

 

_ They sit there, smiling fondly at each other, in silence because they finally understood. Does it makes sense? It doesn’t. But the way Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, and the way Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, does.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this... well if you are reading this lol
> 
> Anyways, this was a dream too.  
> TT


End file.
